In The Aftermath of Judgment
by MircThomas19
Summary: After being insulted and dismissed by his team, Naruto sneaked out of the village into the woods surrounding it only to see that the entire village and the grounds being pulled into a hole in the sky. After hearing a voice of judgment and reuniting with the girl of his life, Naruto will spend his whole life rebuilding it until the past returns. NaruHina OCs!
1. It Begins Now!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Sonic The Hedgehog Games**

ITAOJ

It Begins Now!

It was peaceful that night, the stars shined without clouds or smog to dim them from the eyes of every animal that looks up into the sky to witness their beauty. There was creatures that normally don't find in a forest, human beings. Two of them to be exact, a boy and a girl, leaning on each other while resting their bodies on the truck of one of the biggest trees in the entire forest; there were also deer, squirrels, birds and such you can find in a forest there too. They were Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga, two people that seemed made for each other; one loud to cover the other who is shy while one with love can share with the another hated by everyone else.

Why are they in the woods while they could be in their village, Konohagakure no Yoto? Simple, there is no Konoha to sleep in. At least, not anymore. Confused? Then let's look into this couples' minds as they were reliving what had happened in their dreams.

_Flashback Begins!_

_ "But sensei, I thought we were a team!" Naruto yelled while hearing that his teacher didn't have the time to teach him at the same time as his teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, while his other teammate, Sakura Haruno, didn't seem to mind, just annoyed by the blonde's presence._

_ "Shut up Baka! Don't ever question our sensei! If you are a waste of time, then that is all there is too it!" Sakura yelled thinking it was enough to get praise from her mountain sized crush on the Uchiha but it was not to be._

_ "Sakura you are too loud and while I agree with that, you are no different." Sasuke in his usual harsh tone of indifference. Naruto never understood why Sakura keeps going after such a rude and cruel jerk._

_ "Enough! All of you!" Kakashi Hayate, the leader and teacher of Team Seven that Naruto was assigned to with Sasuke and Sakura, yelled to diffuse the situation. "You must understand that if Sasuke dies then the future of the village is ruined. We must make sure he survives and gets stronger." That unfortunately showed pure favoritism for the Uchiha that Naruto has to listen to ever since the rest of the clan was massacred in a single night by the traitorous and murderous Itachi Uchiha who happens to be Sasuke's older brother._

_ "That is my point sensei!" Naruto hated that no one would even treat him like a comrade the least ever since he finally became a ninja. "We are a team and we look out for everyone! You said it yourself; those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than that!" Naruto tried to look up to his teacher like a role model but was only given even more disappointment that no one ever admitted; and it is all because that Kakashi is a prime candidate for Hokage if the current one dies in the office like the Third only a week ago in an invasion._

_ But it was not to be as Naruto was answered with a slap on the face and a kick in the belly from Sakura and Kakashi respectably. That really stunned the blonde, sure he was hit on the head many times by Sakura for being 'stupid', even though Naruto has his doubts on that, but he was never hit by Kakashi outside of spars and training._

_ "No one asked you Baka! What do you know about this! You are nothing but a demon who is going to betray us to death sooner or later!" Sakura was told by her mother that Naruto was a demon who attacked and killed a lot of Konoha Shinobi and civilians thirteen years ago, despite the fact that Naruto was born on that day. Another thing is that it doesn't make sense for Sakura to hate Naruto since she never personally knew anyone that Naruto 'killed' so there is no possible reason for the pink-haired girl to hate him. But no one ever thought of that and in their twisted mind, it all made sense no matter what anyone has to say._

_ "While I don't personally agree with Sakura but I wouldn't have any student of mine question my ways. I am doing what is best for the village and if you so much as ruin it, I will kill y~" Kakashi said his own opinion until he was silenced by the dark and crushing pressure that erupted into the air around him and this,_

_ "SHUT UP!" Team Seven flinched they knew that Naruto was loud but that ready took the cake. "I have had enough of this bullshit! It is always 'Sasuke this' and 'village that'! So what!? A village is supposed to fall down, because they can be rebuilt again and be even better because whatever destroyed the village cannot do it again!" Naruto yelled which really started to scare his audience and before they could retort back, he went on "And why are we placing our future on the Teme!? Don't give me that 'he is the last Uchiha' crap! So what!? He was supposed to have awakened his bloodline when he was six and he just got it only two months ago while he was still thirteen! I may hate the Uchihas for being stick-up assholes but I will agree that is pathetic!"_

_ "Shut Up Dobe! I have my Bloodline now and that is all that matters!" Sasuke managed to yell back but was cut off again._

_ "Then what about the rest of us!? If we die for you, then are we heroes!? Will you fight for us!? To protect our homes!?" Naruto continued his rant and only paused to hear Sasuke's answer before getting impatient, "ANSWER ME!"_

_ "NO!" Sasuke then answered with a volume that struck Sakura and Kakashi like a cold arrow and flinched but Naruto was used to such things and just listen to what the boy had to say, "Why should I? You all are useless, from the day you were born not as an Uchiha! Only the Uchihas are worthy of being ninjas! The Village is still standing all because I survived against my brother who managed to kill everyone else in my clan! I am the strongest in the village!" Sasuke would have went on until he was struck hard in the face by none other than Naruto but no one saw that he walked over to his other teammate and slapped her on the face, leaving a red mark and finally, went to Kakashi and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine._

_ "Thank you. That is all I and the rest of the world needed to know; what the ignorant bastard civilians meddling in our affairs and the senile old crones had done to a single boy and turned another into. They have made that boy's life as horrible as hell as they could possibly can and they turned the other boy into a complete selfish and brooding bastard. Some great village this turned out to be!" Naruto yelled at the top of his voice for his team to hear as they withered in pain, "I am done with this hellhole of a village and I will be sure that the founders will never recognize this place of crap and parent teaching kids to hate if they were here! Good bye!"_

_ As soon as those words were spoken, Naruto fled from the training grounds, snuck past the guards into the forest outside the walls to go and let out his frustrations. What he and the others didn't know was that the blonde's words of anger and disgust for his former home were heard and seen by eyes of a being that cared about only one thing; judgment to those who tortured the pure hearted and praised of the corrupted evil as well as something else for the same person in question_

_ XXXXX_

_ "I can't believe those jerks!" Naruto muttered to himself rather loudly while being surrounded by destroyed and startled forest animals at his power and rage. After the blonde started to calm down and sat down, leaning on a nearby tree that wasn't even scared lest burned. "Why? Why did they had been so? I really thought we were cool as a team and they said a lot of things about being a team. So why didn't they act like one and picked on me when I try to make the best of it?" Naruto then started to cry in confusion and heart wreck that got the woods animals feeling it too. "Was all that a lie? Was all of that just to get me and the Haruno killed while only protect the teme and get him stronger?" Soon, Naruto was crying too hard to keep talking to himself, the critters then started to feel sorry for the blond and approached him softly to comfort him. When he noticed, he didn't fight their attempts. Just allowed them to do what they wanted. Naruto then felt welcomed and loved even thought it was just for pity; a thing he never gotten back in the village. It was too good to end but fate proved them wrong._

_ The earth started to rumble until it violently shook the trees, which startled the animals for real as they flee away from the tremors. But Naruto was a ninja and a curious one at that so the blonde went the other way. When he came back to see the village, he saw something he could never have even dreamed of._

_ There, from the sky and who know where, tentacles reached down and grabbed the chunk of earth that the village was resting on and began to take it back to where it came from. Now Naruto could care less about the village especially right now but he had a reason to hurry and stop this from happening. But when Naruto even got close, he was halted and sent back by something that felt something, flat and flexible but nothing you could find in this world._

_**"At Ease Young One." **__That voice was like that of a god's and it definitely came from somewhere but as Naruto looked all over, he couldn't see anyone nearby. __**"You Are Right. This Revolting Place Deserved To Be Punished For Its Crimes. Rest Assure. What You Seek Will Not Be Harmed. This Is Merely Judgment."**__ That left a thousand questions running through the blonde's mind but since he was helpless of the moment, he had no choice but to listen and trust the voice as all Naruto could do was watch the village disappear into the hole in the sky while listening to the screams of fear and panic that belonged to those who were unfortunate to be on the receiving side of this 'judgment'._

_ XXXXX_

_ When the deed was done and the nightmare was over, Naruto left himself from the ground to see nothing but a crater from which a proud village was constructed on. His mind only had one thing on it. 'What I seek will be spared of this 'judgment'? But...where is she then?' Naruto was starting to panic over how to make of this scary situation until he heard a voice that he recognize anywhere._

_ "...Naruto-kun..." It was the voice of a girl and it was faint but Naruto knew for sure the direction it was coming from. As the blonde ran down the trail, the voice became louder; a clear sign that he was getting closer. Soon enough, he could see a shape in the horizon that looked like a girl heading in his direction, "Naruto-kun!"_

_ "Hinata!" Yes, Hinata Hyuga was the same reason Naruto ever dared to go back towards Konoha again. It was a secret but Hinata had been seeing Naruto before training and going home; it was great times, Hinata will always welcome Naruto's company and Naruto will always make Hinata laugh and smile while sharing the humorous antics that happens in his team days. It wasn't until they were found and the reactions to 'Demon Brat' being with Hinata, who is the heiress to the Hyuga Clan of warriors who also had a bloodline like the Uchiha Clan, weren't pretty; they were outraged on how 'disgraceful' Hinata was acting while being with the one boy who will treat her like a real person instead of a princess for once. Now, there is nothing keeping the two soul mates from each other again as they hugged tightly. _

_ "Naruto-kun, I thought I was never seeing you again!" For some reason, Hinata seemed to be as panic stricken as Naruto was about never seeing her again. "There was this voice telling me about some 'judgment' and then the village was lifted and taken into the sky and disappeared! It then told me that the one I was 'seeking' will be spared! I am just glad it was you!" Hinata yelled as she dug her fingers into Naruto's clothes, like he was going to disappear if she let go._

_ Naruto was confused on what was going but he decided to follow his instincts since it worked before. He just let Hinata cry in his chest before she calmed down. When she did, Hinata fell asleep in his arms so Naruto decided to take her away since they were vulnerable as long they remained in the clear. Naruto silently was surprised that it was easy to carry Hinata into the forest from which he just came from himself._

_ He found the critters who fled the tremors, they were shocked to see the human had remained unharmed and now has another human but seemed to be different to him. They consulted him and his companion all the same until Hinata woke up, startling them once more._

_ She was surprised to awoken as be carried like a bride and by her crush never the less. "N-naruto-kun..." She muttered in nervousness which grew when she saw Naruto smile at her._

_ "It is okay Hinata-chan, it is okay. We are together and no one can do a thing about that anymore. We're safe." Naruto said to help her relax and it worked as Hinata no longer blushed and snuggled into Naruto's chest, making the blonde chuckle at how cute she looked._

_ "Thank you Naruto-kun, I always dreamed of a day like this." Hinata said with a streak of confidence even herself didn't know and she didn't fight it back at all. She just told herself that nothing can happen now she is where she wanted to for years._

_ Flashback Ends!_

Now that was a long flashback but it was the entire story, now back to the present. The couple was still there, leaning on each other for warmth and support throughout the night but that was going one they will never forget, in ways they never will think of.

**"Young Ones, Bounded Together By Fate, Arise."** That same voice came back to life and while may not have awakened the couple; instead, their souls were taken a place to be told of something never imagined and may never happen to anyone else for the better.

XXXXX

"Mph...How did the grass get some soft and flat?" Naruto muttered while lifting his eyelids in slight confusion only to notice that he wasn't in the woods anymore; he wasn't where he remember at all! In an effort to prevent himself from panicking again, he looked for Hinata and found her still by his side but there was something different about her. Her clothes were gone!

Naruto started to really freak out and blush that he had a sleeping and naked girl of such great proportions on his arm without a care in the world. That is, until she woke up as well and noticed something about Naruto; he was without clothes too!

"N-n-naruto-k-kun...w-why a-a-are you-u-u n-naked?" Hinata couldn't believe her shutter came back after this predicament came about. Naruto then noticed what Hinata did and covered himself while convincing the lavender eyed girl to look down and noticed her naked form; she screamed in embarrassment and covered herself with her arms and legs like Naruto did.

"If this a joke, then I am not laughing!" Naruto yelled out in his own embarrassment until they heard a voice from before.

**"Rest Assure Young Ones, This Isn't A Joke."** Naruto and Hinata tried to find the voice before remembered when they first heard it and just sat there waiting for what the voice had to say next. **"Good Now You Have Settled. Now To Start Off, The Village That Was Taken From Your World Will Be Remain In Its Prison For Five Years." **Naruto seemed a little convinced but remained silent.** "That May Not Seem Much But There Is A Time Difference Between Your World And The One The Village Has Been Taken Too. The Closest Ratio Will Be That One Day In This Dimension Will Equal To One Year In Your World."** That was it, Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"What! And you said that Konoha will be in that world for three years as well! What does that equal to!?" Naruto went on and he got a chuckle as an answer.

**"Indeed It Sounded Like Quite The While But You Will There When This 'Konoha' Will Return. Now Please Listen To What I Am About To Tell You."** The voice said and the couple listened.

XXXXX

It was daylight when the couple woke up and got up. They just looked at each other, held their hands and hugged together.

"Come on Hinata-chan, let's make best of what we are burdened with." Naruto said and Hinata nodded, "I know of a good place to go first; Wave Country. I will show you where to go. It is time to start over." Hinata nodded again and the two ninjas took off into the direction of their destination. What they know is that they will be around for a while, watching the world change around them. Then, a blue hedgehog and a yellow fox with two tails appeared from behind the tress looking at the couple from a distance with the desire to join them in their eyes.

End of Chapter 1

***Wow! I started two stories in one day! I am really on a roll ever since I got a brain rush on an idea that actually was in my head for a while but I couldn't get it into words until today. Now if you think I am changing the story of Sonic the Hedgehog, don't worry I have got it covered and another thing, I will be following the games under the name, not the comic series. To be honest, this is the first time I have made a story where the main characters are ageless and immortal so please be easy on the critics.**

** Another thing is that I have read the reviews for my other story I published today, that some fans were not happy with the epilogue as it defeated the purpose of the series as the development of Naruto and Sasuke. I am sorry about that but I am not the owner of the series so don't sue me for making it worse. Have a nice day!***


	2. The Time Has Come For Their Return!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sonic the Hedgehog game franchise.**

ITAOJ

The Time Has Come For Their Return

_Previously on In the Aftermath of Judgment;_

_ It was daylight when the couple woke up and got up. They just looked at each other, held their hands and hugged together._

_ "Come on Hinata-chan, let's make best of what we are burdened with." Naruto said and Hinata nodded, "I know of a good place to go first; Wave Country. I will show you where to go. It is time to start over." Hinata nodded again and the two ninjas took off into the direction of their destination. What they know is that they will be around for a while, watching the world change around them. Then, a blue hedgehog and a yellow fox with two tails appeared from behind the tress looking at the couple from a distance with the desire to join them in their eyes._

It has been 4,000 years since the hole in the sky swallowed Konohagakure no Yoto up from the face of the earth, leaving behind two souls that were prefect for each other but just wanted the chance to be together. They were also given a burden that took all this time to reveal itself to the world that is completely different from when it was ruled by ninjas and villages. Now, it is covered in cities made from metal and stone while being run by people living regular lives without having to fear of being stalked by assassins in the shadows; instead their protection is in the military that has soldiers with guns and vehicles designed for offensive and defense as well.

Of course, that is not all that is has changed. There is a new race of creatures that appeared around the same time as the disappearance of Konoha. They were called anthropomorphic animals or creatures based on how humans look with features from the animal kingdom. While being seen as aliens, they were eventually welcomed by mankind and allowed to live on the world as we do. After a thousand years of generations of this creatures, there came anthropomorphic beings from other kingdoms such as reptiles and insects; they also had a rocky start until they were as welcome to live in this world as before.

Well enough of the past, it is time for the present shall we? It starts in a thick forest that has been growing endlessly around a crater that seemed to be untouched by time itself; nothing will grow in it, the earth won't heal itself and the ground hadn't even be affected by erosion. That was to be the mystery that no one was able to solve in their lifetimes but two knew otherwise so let's meet them.

"I was sure that the crater was from around here." A pink haired hedgehog, obliviously from the same race of anthropomorphic animals that originated four thousand years ago, was muttering to herself as she wandered through the same forest. Soon enough, after passing tree trucks and brushing branches and bushes out of the way, this hedgehog popped out of a clearing which happens to be her destination, "Found it! Hey! Over here!" The pink-haired girl hedgehog yelled back in the woods from where a blue blur appeared and stopped by her side.

"Nicely done Amy!" It turned to be a blue hedgehog about the same height as the pink-haired one called Amy. His quills were probably fused into three main spikes on the back of his head and he had green eyes like emeralds while wearing shoes that look super wear-restraint, maybe from when he runs.

Amy just looked down, blushed secretly and nodded while muttering 'No problem Sonic' under her breath but she didn't noticed that that the blue hedgehog, named Sonic, heard her anyways and smiled. These two had been together since they were able to walk and play on their own and they did play with each other all day, even when they were hungry. As they grew, their fondles for each other's company had matured into a romance that was very oblivious to everyone and the two hedgehogs had found that they cover each other's flaws perfectly; it was like they were destined to be together but only if they agree to that.

This air of silence was to be broken when an earthquake had erupted from other the hedgehog's feet and when the two looked up, they saw a hole in the sky like the one from four thousand years and out came a chunk of earth with buildings on it just floating down into the crater like the right piece in a puzzle.

As for the two witnesses, they just gazed at what happened in front of their eyes. They slowly turned to each other with their mouths wide open and eyes wide until Sonic was able to snap himself back to reality. "Amy, let's go and tell Master about this! He said that it will happen in four thousand years and this is year 4,000!" That managed to get Amy back to attention and she nodded; then the pink hedgehog got onto Sonic's back as he zoomed back where he came from in a blue streak he leaves behind.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in the village, people were just lying around like a massacre had happened but thankfully, they were alive but for some reason they were irresponsive to what is happening about them even in the village. It is a mystery and mysteries are not fun if we are told what had happened so soon, don't you agree?

Then the village started to fill with moans of dizziness and soreness as they tried to get up from their positions of discomfort. They have yet noticed that their village was the only thing that is the same, not the trees which have grown taller and the forest thicker. They just focused on making sure there weren't any injuries.

One group in particular, that was made of a one-eyed man and two kids, were actually angry than concerned and curious. "The nerve of that Baka! Who does he think he is to make us look bad!?" You guessed it, this is Team Seven or the group that caused Naruto leave the village and escaped the judgment thousands of years ago.

"I don't know Sakura, we did mess things up because there was some conviction in Naruto's voice back there." Kakashi actually was thinking back on what he did when he knew that he was voting for the other side of the truth. Sakura didn't like that,

"WHAT!? You are rooting for the Baka!? He is the one slowing us down from being the prefect team as soon as Sasuke was assigned with me, the Best Kunoichi in the Academy!" Sakura continued to rant on like she was the Hokage and she wasn't.

"You have no right to behave like you are the team leader, Haruno!" Kakashi retorted hard that got Sakura to cringe, "You are not in charge of me, the Hokage is and you are not him! I thought that the 'Best Kunoichi of the Academy' would at least see much better than that!" Kakashi ranted on while Sakura could only look down in shame but before she could even talk back,

"Alright Dobe! Where is Hinata-chan!?" A voice came in the wind, right into Team Seven's face. They turned to see a fellow ninja team, Team Eight, come towards them but like themselves, this team was one ninja short. "I mean it! Wherever you are Dobe, stay away from Hinata-chan!"

That voice unfortunately came from a boy wearing a sweater and with puppy sharing the hood, Kiba Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan of dog breeders. He had a huge crush on Hinata since the academy but refused to believe that she was in love with Naruto; that and with his pride and brashness, this boy has made Naruto his self-proclaimed arch-rival and was determined to make Hinata think that Naruto is the worst choice for a boyfriend compared the 'Alpha of the pack' he is. Everyone just hated on how Kiba acted like a complete jerk who lusts for Hinata, her clan even go as far as beating him near to death when they heard that he tried to kiss their heiress forcefully.

"You are wasting your time dog breath, the dobe or 'your girl' are not here." Sasuke answered n his usual tone of indifference that got under Kiba's skin.

"You better watch it Teme!" Kiba retorted in anger, "I don't care if you are the last Uchiha in the village; that only means so! Your brother is still alive (If he only knew ) so you are all just talk!" Now that got Sasuke running his fuse off and before they can start arguing, their teachers separated them.

"Now, now. This isn't the time to fight among ourselves. We need to find out what has happened." Kakashi said in a lazy but authority filled tone that got everyone saying "whatever" in a creepily prefect unison. "To start off, all I remember is that Naruto had ranted at us and ran off, all before the village shook and the sky was quickly turning purple before I blacked out and woke up at the same place." Kakashi described it with detail and this time, he got a lot of responses like 'that is exactly what happened to me' and 'I remember that too'.

"It seems that the same thing happened to us and we still don't have a clue to what exactly did happen." Kurenai gathered he clues, like there is much to call it.

"Actually Sensei, I have something rather interesting and yet confusing to me to report." Shino, of the silent and stoic Aburame clan, finally spoke up and got everyone's attention. "I have been trying to gather up my beetles but the ones from the forest outside the village boundaries don't even recognize the chakra were are using, like they grew up without knowing about the energy. They also tell me about how their ancestors saw a portion of earth leave into a hole in the sky." After Shino shared his report, everyone was even more confused by the details; it was like saying they have been gone for centuries the most.

Their silence over the subject was broken when Sakura spoke up, "Umm...sensei?" Kakashi glanced to her still with the look of shame, "What Naruto said about villages, do they really burn down no matter what we do to protect it? Is a village worth to protect over the people who can just rebuild it again?" Silence returned as soon as Sakura asked those questions; a lot of people couldn't believe that a 'fan girl' will question their loyalty to their home or that they couldn't find an answer it at all.

They spent that entire day just standing there trying to figure out what to make of it all. Meanwhile, their answers could be even more bizarre than they were expecting.

XXXXX

After leaving Konoha, which has just appeared out of the sky, behind, Sonic took Amy to what appears to be a city but the buildings were way higher than those in Konoha and instead of wood and paint, these appear to be made of metal and bolts once you get a good look at them. There were people on the streets but there were also cars and electric lights around, nothing you could find in a village that was around for thousand years ago.

Of course, there was more than people and cars to be noticed about this city, there are animals walking and looking more like humans. Kind of like Sonic and Amy; anthropomorphic animals. Still, no one is freaking out and just went on with their daily lives; almost like these creatures were completely normal and the humans have seen enough to be friendly with them. That is easy to understand, for them, that this beings are like humans despite having different features and less commonly, individual skills that are bestowed from said features like the bats and birds can naturally fly and the mongooses can heal naturally faster than most.

Now that is done, people started to notice a blue blur streaking past them without as much as breezing through people's clothes and hairs. They just smiled at it and went back to their business. That is because Sonic the Hedgehog is especially well loved here as a savior as well as other reason that we are about to see.

The blue blur continued to soar through the city until they reached a very surprising sight on the other side. It was an island floating the sky; it was called Angel Island with the same thing as the reason by the name. It was where a gem of unbelievable portions that came to existence sometime between the disappearance of Konoha and current days. Also, there was a two story cabin on the island as well; that is where Sonic and Amy are headed.

"Master! Master!" Sonic called as he slowed down enough to jump from the rocks below like an acrobat with Amy still clinging to his back. "I sure hope he is home. What a time for if he isn't." Sonic muttered until he felt Amy's hand rub his head comfortably and to smoothen his nerves which indeed worked.

After letting Amy off his back, they walked to the door and knocked before it opened. "Yes? Oh. Hello Sonic-kun and Amy-chan. What is wrong?"

"Mistress, we need to see the master." Amy answered and another voice creped behind the woman at the door.

"Here I am. So Hinata-hime..." Another man appeared where the voice was and talked to the woman still inside the door frame like a husband to his wife.

"Your students wanted to talk to you Naruto-koi." Now we can see clearly who the married couple are; Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga, both survived the disappearance of Konoha and even after four thousand years, they are still breathing and as together as before!

End of Chapter 2

***Hell everyone! This is MircThomas19 here with a new chapter to one of my new stories. I have heard you didn't approve of my choice to label this story as T-rank but I was hoping just to leave the action and romance on that level since I have made stories that were definitely M-rank and I wanted a little change of pace this time.***


	3. What has Happened?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sonic the Hedgehog game franchise.**

ITAOJ

What Has Happened?

"So Sonic, Amy..." Naruto spoke as he sat on a couch in his house while his wife Hinata prepared tea. "What is it that you came to me in such a hurry?" Even though his tone was like that of a fancy gentleman, it was brief and to the point.

Sonic nodded and looked at Amy who also nod, "Well Master...we were just checking out the old place where you once lived and..." Sonic may have been able to run like a blur but after a freight like he had, anyone would have run out of breath.

"Take a deep breath before you talk, Sonic the Hedgehog." Hinata said in a stern tone as she brought in a tray of tea and biscuits with a plate of chili dogs or hot dogs dipped in chili. Sonic noticed the chili dogs and dove in when Hinata gave them to him, it took Amy to remind him to slow down or he might choke on his food.

"Right Master Naruto, Mistress Hinata. We were checking out the place in the clearing where you always told us about a village that was there once." Sonic started over and Amy nodded in approval while the masters were displaying signs that they were catching on. "Then this hole in the sky appeared and a village fell out of it, right into the crater like it was supposed to be there."

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and sighed. It has been four thousand years and a lot has changed. Yet no one had noticed on how this couple never got any older than their prime in all those centuries, strange is it?

After a few more moments of silence, Naruto turned to the concern stricken Sonic and Amy. "We have agreed it is time to share something that we have waited a long time to do so." The two hedgehogs peered in to listen better, whenever their masters want to tell them something, it is usually a big deal.

XXXXX

Back in Konoha, the inhabitants were busy gathering some supplies for a journey. Surprisingly, nothing seemed to be touched, not even by time. So they managed to supply themselves before finally setting foot outside the village. They then felt something, something heavy, painful, like the air has piled up in their lungs; it nearly sent the ninjas to their knees before the sensation suddenly vanished.

Forgetting about that, the Konoha ninjas had found a trail lending to their location; one fresh like it was just recently and another one that a lot more faint, like it was left there for years. They had no idea. All they know is that both trails leave and return to the forest surrounding the clearing the village was found in. It meant only one thing; that the only way to get anywhere is to follow the trails.

But once they did and settled foot into the forest, "Sensei, what is wrong with these trees? It is like they go on forever!" Sakura complained while no one was able to go and scold her for it; it was like the forest was endless.

"Perhaps it is just to fool us because look behind you Sakura-chan." Kakashi said in his usual laid-back tone. When the pink haired girl did look back, she saw a trail of their own; kunai sticking out on the tree bark as markers. And the good news that they haven't one like that the whole time so they were going into a straight line after all.

"Well that is a relief. But where is this trail going to end?" Sakura was always a girl who just was never satisfied and that annoyed the others around her.

"I don't know Sakura-chan but this trail is going the same direction and we have to follow it." Kakashi answered in his usual lazy tone with a little frustration mixed in for some spice.

After a while, they saw the light at the end of the tunnel so they raced for it. Only to witness something they never dream of in their time. Buildings of silver that reach to the sky, lights that came from corners and behind glass. Horseless vehicles moving on roads of something black with paint drew on in lines and words they didn't recognize or understand. People wearing something of fabric that they never knew actually exist.

Now the question of the day is: "What has happened?"

XXXXX

"Are you sure that the Master asked to keep watch here Sonic?" In the city, on top of one of the towers, was the familiar blue and pink fur hedgehogs but they had more company. To their direct right was an anthropomorphic yellow fur fox that seemed to be younger than the teenage couple and that he seemed to have an extra tail than most fox even of his kind.

"Yes I am sure Miles. Right Amy?" Sonic answered and turned to his girlfriend who nodded in agreement until a groan from a little kid who missed the ice cream truck.

"Okay then and I told you to call me Tails, I hate the name Miles." Miles or now Tails, whined and Amy just patted him like he was her own son.

"If we are done, I would like to get this over with so I can get back to guarding Angel Island from Master." Next Tails was an anthropomorphic enchilada with red fur and wore gloves that shown spikes underneath as well as biker's boots on his feet.

"Will you chill already Knuckles? We have to trust Master and Mistress with this. Since when has they been wrong?" Sonic addressed the impatient animal who just scoffed and looked in the other direction. Those two are considered to be best friends but Sonic's easiness has caused with Knuckles' stubbornness many times to a rivalry; it remember Naruto of his own rivalry with Sasuke thousands of years ago.

"Easy Sonic dear, we still have to watch for any human ninjas coming like they asked of us." Amy was always the one to try and end any fights among her own race even if it was simply an argument.

"Hey! I see a group coming out of the forest outside Station Square!" Tails shouted that got his friends' attention. Sonic took out his own binoculars to see the same thing. He allowed Amy to look and she nodded as well. Knuckles was a lot more forceful as he grabbed Tail's binoculars to see them too.

"Time to tell the Master!" Sonic yelled as he took Amy into his arms before speeding towards Angel Island while Tails was using his twin tails to hover near the speed of Sonic and to help Knuckles keep up.

XXXXX

"Whose idea was to investigate this place!?" Sakura yelled as she try to hide on one of the buildings, where the light of the sun is unable to enter of the moment. When they saw the city, the Konoha Shinobi wanted a better look but after a bad run-in with one of the 'horseless vehicles', they to get out of sight as part of their teaching and training.

"I believe it was yours Haruno-san." That stoic and monotone tone belong to Shino who was frustrated by Sakura's ignorance and egocentric personality. The others nodded as Sakura stuttered and couldn't come up with a comeback.

"I just want to find the dobe and take Hinata-chan away from him as my own woman!" Kiba was as confused and angry about it too about the global development that he countined to bother the others around him for his own lustful longing of a woman that was never even interested in him. This was to be broken when Neji arrived from watching duty,

"Sensei! I have spotted a floating island!"

XXXXX

On Angel Island, Naruto and Hinata were out of their cabin to look down onto Station Square. They were obliviously aware of their guest as they knew that even after four thousand years, there was a chance that they will meet their former fellow Shinobi someday. The only thing is to watch on how they will try to work with the world around them that has aged in centuries while they only aged hours.

"Whatever we like or not, Hina-hime." Naruto said as he gazed on his wife's lavender eyes. "It is going to get interesting and for the rest of the world to see." Hinata could do anything but giggle and relax herself in the embrace of the man she is never going to leave.

End of Chapter 3

***Here is the next chapter and sorry for the long wait but things were definitely in overdrive once the semester was beginning to end. That and the fact that our house had lost internet access until Sunday morning. All those Finals and studying for them were ready cramping my brain.**

** So I am sorry that it is short but things will be different now that I have the days completely off but with school out until next years, I have barely anything to do other than work on my stories. I will work something out and I am going to continue to work on my stories. Please be patient and keep up on the reviews because I need to get better to help you all, I am counting on you guys!***


	4. The Welcome of a Century!

ITAOJ

The Welcome of a Century!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sonic the Hedgehog.**

_Previously on In the Aftermath Of Judgment;_

_ On Angel Island, Naruto and Hinata were out of their cabin to look down onto Station Square. They were obviously aware of their guest as they knew that even after four thousand years, there was a chance that they will meet their former fellow Shinobi someday. The only thing is to watch on how they will try to work with the world around them that has aged in centuries while they only aged hours._

_ "Whatever we like or not, Hina-hime." Naruto said as he gazed on his wife's lavender eyes. "It is going to get interesting and for the rest of the world to see." Hinata could do anything but giggle and relax herself in the embrace of the man she is never going to leave._

"What do you mean a floating island Neji?" Kakashi said in usual tone, "Islands can only 'float' in the ocean and we are a good distance from any sea water."

"I know Kakashi-san but I am serious here!" Neji yelled to defend himself and everyone were still unconvinced.

"If you are not going to stop with this stupid stuff, then show us this island!" Kiba yelled rather impatiently. Neji then just lead them to the top of the towers to see something alright but they were in shock once they got a good look.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, Naruto and Hinata were in business as a barren field that had anthropomorphic animals of various species talking to them about something. The wind was making it impossible for any speech to be picked up and that was just fine for any of them. Then the group parted with the immortal couple heading out of the sandstorm to a cottage in an oasis.

"Even when surrounded by dry sand under a deadly sun, this land has always flourished. It sure is amazing isn't it Hina-hime." Naruto had said to his wife who just nodded, "Alas it also brings back bad memories." Naruto's expression suddenly took a sharp downturn and Hinata could only rub him on the back; she remembered it too, right after Konoha had vanished from the very face of the earth into the hole in the sky.

_Flashback Begins!_

"_There it is Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled as he led his companion to Wave Country, where he finally had his first mission out of the village. Yet, "What is this?" Now they were at the bridge that was named 'The Great Naruto Bridge' after the single boy who stood up to the greedy and cowardly deeds of Gato, who had ruled over Wave Country with an iron fist before his violent death at the hands of a mercenary that had a change of heart at the last minute, as well as his hired army; he also brought the village together to stand up to Gato as well and bring them together in the darkness._

_Hinata just giggled at the sight of Naruto's name on the bridge, "You are even more popular than I was told Naruto-kun. Are you sure that you and your team didn't just do their mission?" Hinata said to make Naruto blush as he was caught red-handed,_

"_I guess that I did left an impression on them before I left." Naruto had developed a modest trait after seeing that no one will tolerate someone who will just brag about they had did in their careers and shove the fact that others haven't done it right in their faces._

_That made Hinata giggle again as she found Naruto scratching his head and smiling sheepishly to be cute. Nevertheless, they approached the village where they were greeted by some friendly faces, at least to Naruto._

_Hinata was introduced to Tazuna who was the client of that same mission to Wave along with his daughter Tsunami and grandson Inari who was like a younger brother to Naruto. Still, they were not happy to hear on how things were bad in Konoha that had caused the young couple to quit for real. They were even shocked to hear about the quake that they have felt that was actually the entire village along with the chunk of land that it was built on had disappeared into a hole in the sky._

_They were welcomed to stay in the village for as long as they can before they had to go to Suna to deliver the same news along with the sad and harsh ones that they didn't have the heart to inform the Wave inhabitants. Instead, the years went by as Naruto and Hinata had been visiting once very few months on their journey since that village was now in the middle of the entire continent. Then there was the time that Tazuna and Tsunami had perished to old age leaving only Inari to hear about how his older brother and his girl had been cursed with eternal youth and immortality._

_Inari then had started his family line that was always told about the Hero of Wave and his special girl; every son or daughter that ha became a father or mother had promised to tell their own children who promised to do the same to their children. It was like god was in favor with the plan to and had this line to continue as long as 4,000 years even._

_Flashback Ends!_

Once they were done with walking down memory lane, Naruto and Hinata were at the door of the cottage where the door opened to reveal yet another one of those anthropomorphic animals and this time, this one was based on a manta ray. It seemed happy to see the couple, "Hello Mr. Naruto and Ms. Hinata! Nice of you to visit again!"

"Nice to meet you too Nami. Is Inari and Tsunami in?" Naruto asked and his answer were a distant call from within the cottage. That caused the three people in view of the desert sun to smile and so they entered the cottage that happened to be where it really started; in the desert sand, there was a sigh made from metal that said in worn out paint, "You are always welcome in Wave, Naruto Uzumaki!"

XXXXX

Back above the city near Konoha, "This is an island alright." Kakashi said with clear disbelief on his face. The rest of the ninjas were inspecting it to see just what made it float in the air without sinking or falling. Nothing was at the bottom since they were reusing their chakra in a suction cup like effect right at the soles of their sandals.

The only things to worth considering is that there was a shrine with an over-sized emerald inside and a cottage that was nearby. With drapes over the windows, the Shinobi couldn't peek in to what was inside. Kiba even tried to move the door but the wood making up the dwelling just won't budge.

"Darn it! Here we are, investigating a stupid island that is not supposed to be floating when I could have been with my Hinata after I show her that the dobe is a dobe!" The dog boy was not happy the least with how things are going and it was starting to get on everyone's nerves.

"Shut up dog breath! You have been saying that for the umpteenth time already! What is the big deal about you and your stupid crush anyways?" Sakura won't have any more of it,

"Then you tell me why that Hinata-chan has been forced to follow a boy who won't even look at her in the eye. He practically doesn't know that she even exists!" Kiba yelled back at her who wasn't convinced.

"Then why is that you are sure that your teammate is seeing Naruto? They may just be friends and there is nothing wrong with that!" Sakura retorted and Kiba was just getting angrier. But before any of them could argue anymore, Kakashi dragged them both from each other's necks.

"Now, now we don't need to hear any of this. We need to find what happened and your arguments are not going to get us anywhere." The Cyclops said in stern tone which only made the two ninjas scoff before turning away from each other.

"Kakashi-san! The door to the cottage is opening!" Lee yelled to get their attention and when they looked, they saw that the door they had been trying to move was indeed opening. Out came was something not one of them ever saw before.

"What is this blue furred freak?" Sasuke said, as rude and blunt as ever. Sonic did not take that comment one bit before speeding off in a circle that somehow didn't burn at the grass but that is probably that Sonic was moving in a complete circle so fast that he was creating an air suction effect that caused the Shinobi to be inside a vacuum in the process; that will explain that they were getting dizzy and losing their strength in their legs.

This had allowed them to be hit by incoming blurs of red, pink, yellow and lastly blue. Since they had lost their strength and speed from that experience, the Shinobi were wiped out very easily. "Well what do you know? The Master's plan actually work." The Shinobi then saw that the blurs were also 'freaks' as well and the red furred one started to talk.

"Well he is the Master after all." The yellow one who was also the shortest had started to talk as well and pretty soon they all begun to discuss among themselves about how easy it was to defeat the intruders until the Shinobi got back on their feet.

"And may we speak to this Master of yours?" Kakashi tried to negotiate but instead he had gotten glares from all of them,

"You are out of luck because Master already had left. He never tells us where he goes so you won't get your answer out of us." Sonic answered with Amy hugging at his arm with a growl escaping her throat.

"Oh yeah? Then maybe we should find him after all, with only this freakish village the only thing different then we can just visit the neighboring villages to demand that they will tell us where the Dobe had taken my girl!" Kiba just had to speak out of line, again but this time the Anthropomorphic Animals instead started to laugh, "What is so funny!?"

Tails had stopped laughing so he will catch his breath before started to hover above the ground with his twin tails. "It is so funny that you have been living under a rock or something. But we should have known that because you were so paranoid when you first arrived at Station Square. It was that tower on the second street ahead of the entrance with a taller one facing Angel Island right?"

The Shinobi were shocked, they though that they had concealed their presence entirely when they had snuck into the city. But then the Konoha Shinobi had realized something, "Stop avoiding the subject and tell us already!" Neiji had to bring it this time,

The four human like animals looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Then they all faced the impatient ninjas before saying this in unison, "The Age of Shinobi had ended 4,000 years ago!"

"WHAT!?"

Chapter 4

***Hello everyone! I am sorry for such a late update but with this new class added, things were really starting to pile up in mind and I have barely anything moment to think of what to put in my chapters. Still, I never thought that you will call me crossover story to be the best of its kind. That means a lot to me, there are a lot of other crossovers that must be better than this one since I am still just learning.**

**Another thing, tomorrow is the one year anniversary of my membership at this site! I sure have come a long way since that day when I finally decided to give it a shot even if I can't measure to these great stories that have been around much longer than me. Wish me luck and have a nice day!***


	5. What They Had Missed In Their Age

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sonic the Hedgehog game franchise.**

ITAOJ

What They Had Missed In Their Age.

_Previously on In the Aftermath Of Judgment;_

_The Shinobi were shocked, they though that they had concealed their presence entirely when they had snuck into the city. But then the Konoha Shinobi had realized something, "Stop avoiding the subject and tell us already!" Neji had to bring it this time,_

_The four human like animals looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Then they all faced the impatient ninjas before saying this in unison, "The Age of Shinobi had ended 4,000 years ago!"_

"I still can't believe it." Kiba said bluntly as he sat down in the cabin, "If we had been gone for four thousand years then how come we haven't aged as much as a day?"

"You better believe it and if you don't…" Sonic said before taking out today's newspaper and handing over to the Konoha Shinobi. Meanwhile, he was sitting a loveseat while Amy was enjoying his presence much better than the Shinobi. "Read this if you can."  
The Shinobi tried to read it but they were unable to understand the words. Yet they were able to read the date which indeed matched their year only 4000 more added to it. Kakashi knew what the first thing to say was,

"What happened to the other Shinobi villages when Konoha disappeared?" The anthropomorphic animals nodded before answering,

"After Konoha had disappeared, the other villages realized that the balance was disturbed and that caused a huge race to take Konoha's place which turned into war." Sonic said grimly,

"Yeah. The war was devastating and villages fell instead of rising to the place in the great five." Knuckles continued, "Pretty soon, it looked like the war was going to destroy the land but…" When the red echidna trailed off,

"That was when our Master and his Mistress came in!" Tails took over. "They were so cool! They had stopped the war by just standing in the middle of it all and saying a few words!" The Shinobi saw that Tails was going off like a kid who saw their idol in action.

"Yes, yes Tails." Sonic didn't much care for the excitement even if it was from his younger brother. "Anyways, our Master and Mistress had stopped the war but then it became clear that they weren't mortal anymore." Sonic continued and the Shinobi a really bad feeling about it. "Even after a hundred years had passed, they hadn't aged as much as an hour. They all said that there was this voice from who knows where had told them that they will be able to wait for when Konoha should return."

The Shinobi were all awestruck, there were a couple that lived for four thousand years while never aging. How was that even possible? They had no idea, not even a bounty hunter known as Kakuzu, who had lived for merely a century compared to the lifespans of this prized couple. Just who had granted this long life to Naruto and Hinata?

XXXXX

Meanwhile, the same people had left the desert oasis and the caretaker until next time. Where they were going could be the mountains covered in clouds or the rocky terrain or the swap marshes. That is where the three remaining regions of Shinobi had evolved into during the four thousand years that have passed. But it is not, there were going to some place that were only members can take others too.

They were going to a region that was once Iron Country. Where Samurai thrive and no Shinobi ever grow up there. Also the best blacksmiths were raised there to set up shop but there was more than all that. There was more than villages of wood and steel, there was more metal and wires and streets like Station Square near where Konoha had disappeared and reappeared. It was the headquarters of a global organization called the Government United Nations or G.U.N. for all purposes of addressing them. It was the only thing to fit on their uniforms and gear after all.

"Halt! Who dares approach this place!?" Guards were at the main entrance and fitted with gear to survive the intense cold and see through any blizzards that come and go naturally in this icy corner of this world. And just now they saw a man and a woman approach them.

"We are here to discuss about a recent large capture with your boss. Can we meet with him?" Naruto said and yet the guards were not satisfied; it was part of their training after all.

"Like we will believe someone like you! Just who are you to find this place!?"

"Someone who is more observant and open minded than you two." Another cut through the snow and caused the gaurs to shiver up and turned to see their 'boos' in question.

"Commander Tower! Sir!" The guards stood up straight for attention.

"Let them in. It was of their training that aided me to make this organization." Tower said and the guards obeyed his word without question; no doubt that either their training was that strict or they were fearful to make this opinions clear in the presence of this leader in army uniform. "Come in if you please. We have been waiting for you, Masters." Tower said as he turned a complete 180 and headed back into the base that covered the entire mountain that resembled the three headed dog from the gate way to hell, Cerberus. No doubt that it was once called the Three Wolf Mountain some thousands of years ago.

Inside was anything that included warm, bright and hi tech. Soldiers and scientists were all over the place, doing errands and experiments around the clock. The walls glowed with electric currents and computer circuits. This was some base way ahead of its time even after four thousand years. "They are this way Master. We have searched the population who tried to leave the site and purse our own watchers. There is an elderly man and a young lady that claimed to his daughter. Blood tests match so we all place them in one of our containment units. We even prepared some cell units designed to house up to a hundred inmates for some the clans that you once taught us. They were remarkably cooperative with us." Commander Tower went over his report and Naruto nodded.

"They better not be harmed, you know that they are special cases and pretty much the oldest." Naruto brought up and Tower nodded; even for someone like Tower, defying or as much as disappoint Naruto was like a death wish.

"Yes we did. They are this way." Tower pointed to a corridor down to the lower floors of the headquarters. When they entered a number of doors and a doubled number of guards, they all reached a containment unit with glass bars and inside it was an old man in a cook's uniform that matched the younger woman by his side. They then saw Naruto and Hinata and got up from the floor and pressed against the glass. Tower had to alter the sound barrier so that both sides can communicate clearly.

"Naruto! Hinata! You have got to get us out! They are treating us like enemies, like we have offended them! We are just cooks!" The man under the name of Teuchi yelled frantically that Ayame, the woman who happened to be his daughter was no different. They were thinking that their best customer had treated them like threats. But instead Naruto waved for them to calm down.

He then turned to one of the guard that was besides the electronic key that operated the glass. "Release them. They are just cooks and we need to eat when it is time to eat." Naruto said and the guard nodded. He then pressed in a code that was hard to decipher based on his fingers moving in a blur in a long sequence of numbers implanted fresh in his mind in order to perform his duties. The shackles on their feet and wrists deactivated and fell like fruit off the tree branches and the glass shifted to release them. "Now take them to Station Square. They need to adjust to their new place among other Ramen chefs there."

"Yes Lord Naruto. This way and don't drag your feet, I need to get back to my post as soon as possible." The guard pointed the way and the chefs took to it as soon as thanking Naruto for releasing them.

"Now where are the others?" Naruto turned to Tower and the commander pointed to another place in the headquarters. When those inmates see that Naruto and Hinata are as free as birds compared to how they are treated her in this military headquarter. But those Shinobi can't see Naruto or Hinata yet because the Shinobi count is incomplete. But the couple is patient enough, they had been waiting for four thousand years for these days when their former home and its inhabitants will return and face this new world from the ground bottom.

XXXXX

Back at Angel Island, the Konoha Shinobi were not liking the more news about this new world by the minute. "So what? Now that we are back, everyone automatically hates us? What did we ever do?" Kiba yelled and some of the Shinobi just had to nod while everyone else were just silent and so were the Sonic and the gang. "Well?!"

"…the Master and the Mistress are well-love throughout the world and since the present population was raised to see everyone who bullied them, you guys…" Sonic finally said and drifted off to point at the Konoha Shinobi who cringed at the fact it was true. "As evil. As if you did do something that isn't very forgivable. Us, the Master's students, think better than that but if you so much as make one mistake that makes us regret giving you this chance than we won't be so friendly next time."

"Just why are you so loyal of Naruto? He is a dobe, a disgrace and not to be trusted." Sasuke also thought that he was the more important orphan of Konoha and saw that when Naruto became one himself, there was rival for attention. So Sasuke will never hesitate to stoop as low as to make Naruto look even worse in the eyes of everyone who can see him.

"He is an orphan like the rest of us." Sonic said and that had stopped the Shinobi's words, stuffing them in their throats. "The Master even discovered our ancestors and raised all of them until they were able to settle in after learning of the ways of civilization from them. But not us, we lost our parents at a young age and we were all alone in the crowd that tried to support us. Until the Master and the Mistress saw that our potential was ignored and we had great destinies that were never going to be fulfilled if we stayed put. We were trained to bring out the best of us by the Mater so we own him not with our lives but with any achievement we accomplice in the near future to him."

"But that is the same as saying that Naruto did all that! He is just trying to take all the credit!" Ino just had to be the inconsiderate nature of hers that she calls 'boldness'.

"We know that and yet everyone still calls us by name, knows that we have just learned under the master on what to do. We figure out how to do it and that is one of the things that makes us heroes to them. The Master and the Mistress are just retired, looking for any hero material to place into shape." Sonic verified and the other anthropomorphic animals all nodded which pretty much won the argument until Sonic smiled and looked at the door. "Heroes like us and them."

As soon as Sonic said those words, all the Shinobi turned to see the doors open a lot wider than when they did. It was like the 'walls around the doorframe' were moveable. "Thank you for the flattery Faker but we are not here to be heroes. We are here to do our jobs." A deep voice from the shadow of a hedgehog like Sonic but with five visible quills instead of three like the latter.

"That is right. Now Big…" Another voice that more like a woman's turned the shadow of an anthropomorphic bat wearing some kind of skinny suit towards the outline of a huge outline to her right, "Omega…" The bat then turned to the outline of a shadow that looked more robotic than any living being the Shinobi ever seen. "Do it."

"Got it." A laid back tone like Shikamaru or any other Nara moved in with speeds that didn't match the sheer size of this giant of an animal.

{Understood.} A robotic voice had verified for the Shinobi that this second huge outline was not organic but that didn't prepared them when half of them felt like they being squeezed. The other half was in the binging arms of the first hulking shadow that revealed in the light to be an anthropomorphic cat with huge arms and body that was outlined with armor to protect the vulnerable spots. The second shadow had showed the Shinobi just what kind of robot this one was, a hulking behemoth with all the gadgets and metal working of an army packed into a tank.

Ino, in the arms of Big the Cat struggled to try and get out of but the grip was too much, she wasn't getting anywhere. "Don't wiggle or I will won't be able to stop popping you like balloons!" Big said and increased his grip that nearly caused the Shinobi to lose their breath. After a few seconds, Big loosen his embrace but not enough to cause the Shinobi get free.

"So you think that I am more like the pinkie girl huh?" The anthropometric bat said, hovering in the cabin with her wings. "I say that this blonde over here is more like me."

"No I am not!" Ino will never live now everyone had compared her to a bat until the said bat floated to the black Hedgehog and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to go 'Hn'.

"You were saying?" Kiba smirked and the others had forgotten their comfortable position and snickered along. Ino just looked down and away from everyone to hide her blush from her embarrassment.

"Now let's get going." The black Hedgehog said and his team took the Shinobi who remembered that they were being abducted so they started to struggle again at their binding all the way out the door. Sonic and the gang just stood in their place, they must now that this might happen sooner or later but the gang knows G.U.N. a little too good; when the latter's want something, they do anything and get…nasty when they don't get it soon enough.

End of Chapter 5.

***Here is number one of my weekly updates for week number one! **

** Hope it stays true to the source material I am basing this on! I am just glad that I can still think of what to write. Maybe if I was just without any distractions all around me, then I unlock what I really think of. It worked every time and yet I still go back to square one: nothing coming to me no matter how hard I think!***


	6. How the World Reacts to Their Presence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sonic the Hedgehog game franchise.**

ITAOJ

How the World Reacts to Their Presence

_Previously on In the Aftermath Of Judgment;_

_ "But that is the same as saying that Naruto did all that! He is just trying to take all the credit!" Ino just had to be the inconsiderate nature of hers that she calls 'boldness'._

_ "We know that and yet everyone still calls us by name, knows that we have just learned under the master on what to do. We figure out how to do it and that is one of the things that makes us heroes to them. The Master and the Mistress are just retired, looking for any hero material to place into shape." Sonic verified and the other anthropomorphic animals all nodded which pretty much won the argument until Sonic smiled and looked at the door. "Heroes like us and them."_

_ As soon as Sonic said those words, all the Shinobi turned to see the doors open a lot wider than when they did. It was like the 'walls around the doorframe' were moveable. "Thank you for the flattery Faker but we are not here to be heroes. We are here to do our jobs." A deep voice from the shadow of a hedgehog like Sonic but with five visible quills instead of three like the latter._

_ "That is right. Now Big…" Another voice that more like a woman's turned the shadow of an anthropomorphic bat wearing some kind of skinny suit towards the outline of a huge outline to her right, "Omega…" The bat then turned to the outline of a shadow that looked more robotic than any living being the Shinobi ever seen. "Do it."_

_ "Got it." A laid back tone like Shikamaru or any other Nara moved in with speeds that didn't match the sheer size of this giant of an animal._

_ {Understood.} A robotic voice had verified for the Shinobi that this second huge outline was not organic but that didn't prepared them when half of them felt like they being squeezed. The other half was in the binging arms of the first hulking shadow that revealed in the light to be an anthropomorphic cat with huge arms and body that was outlined with armor to protect the vulnerable spots. The second shadow had showed the Shinobi just what kind of robot this one was, a hulking behemoth with all the gadgets and metal working of an army packed into a tank. _

_ Ino, in the arms of Big the Cat struggled to try and get out of but the grip was too much, she wasn't getting anywhere. "Don't wiggle or I will won't be able to stop popping you like balloons!" Big said and increased his grip that nearly caused the Shinobi to lose their breath. After a few seconds, Big loosen his embrace but not enough to cause the Shinobi get free._

_ "So you think that I am more like the pinkie girl huh?" The anthropometric bat said, hovering in the cabin with her wings. "I say that this blonde over here is more like me."_

_ "No I am not!" Ino will never live now everyone had compared her to a bat until the said bat floated to the black Hedgehog and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to go 'Hn'._

_ "You were saying?" Kiba smirked and the others had forgotten their comfortable position and snickered along. Ino just looked down and away from everyone to hide her blush from her embarrassment. _

_ "Now let's get going." The black Hedgehog said and his team took the Shinobi who remembered that they were being abducted so they started to struggle again at their binding all the way out the door. Sonic and the gang just stood in their place, they must now that this might happen sooner or later but the gang knows G.U.N. a little too good; when the latter's want something, they do anything and get…nasty when they don't get it soon enough._

"I said let go!" Kiba shouted for the umpteenth time since he and the other Konoha Shinobi sent to investigate what happened to their village. Instead they are now bound in some kind of wire on board some 'flying boat'; they have a lot to catch up with, so much they didn't recognize what a plane ship is.

"Shut up. We have our orders and I will be glad to get any other mission after this stupid errand to pick up you nosy bunch and bring you all to Commander Tower." The black hedgehog said in an uninterested and frustrated tone combined into what is known as the 'EMO Syndrome'. Something that Sasuke Uchiha just had to catch with the help of the village old bags they call themselves the 'Honorary Council'.

"And just who you are to silence us!? You probably can't even beat him if you had to use this monsters of freaks!" Kiba was brash, as always, even more than Naruto ever did. But as always as well, it took an actually intimation to keep him silent.

"The name is Shadow the Hedgehog. MY partners' names are Rouge the Bat…" Shadow introduced himself and pointed his direction the seductive bat who winked in a manner that made the men blush, much the annoyance of the women. "Big the Cat and E-123 Omega. You better ember those because we are not happy to those who forget us. We do things that can't be forgotten even if you wanted too."

"Come one Shad. You will only get a migraine if you keep that up. Master told us so." Rouge surprised the men and especially the women except for Big and Omega by kissing Shadow on the cheek. The black hedgehog with red markings on his cheeks was grateful they were red enough to hide his blushing from enemies but Rouge always knew when he did; she will tease him in order to keep it up and do much better than before. But only off the job time.

XXXXX

In another section of G.U.N. Headquarters, in a vast hallway that appeared to be where people group up at those large tables with benches for seats. In one of the walls was a space filled with people who looked like cooks by their outfits and cook's hats. It would seem that these cooks provide food for all the people sitting at the tables.

Right now, there are plenty but there was something similar about them. They all wore orange jumpsuit that were more hideous than the ones that Naruto wore four thousand years ago. It was nothing like the soldiers or the cooks so it must be a prisoner's uniform. No doubt that the prisoners get them because it makes them eyesores to see even while the guards are taking naps. They even had cuffs banded together by chains so that they can barely walk and can't run

"Ugh!" At one of the tables, some of the older prisoners were having their meeting. "This is nothing but glop! Crap! Shit from the trashcan mixed in with compost!" One of them was not happy with the 'food' provided to them.

"Stop that Tsume. It is our only food and we don't need to lose our appetites and starve to death." Another one of them that resembled a man who is bored pretty much of everything; the ugly sign of a genius in the room. He had hair in the form of a pineapple which really set him off as soon who takes things seriously. This man addressed the first prisoner who complained about the food and rejected it clearly with her actions; that is right, it is a woman. A woman who was completely wild, with her hair out of order and flowing like the leaves in the wind; her uniform was even dirty and unkempt.

"Shut up Shikaku! I rather starve to death if all this happens to be poison from the bad taste alone!" Tsume argued back and faced the other prisoners who were slowly and reluctantly eating the same food at the table. By Shikaku was a woman who looked like a girl not to be trifled with and can have her way when she wants to make her point across. There was also the man who had completely white eyes like Hinata, a man who looked like he could trade his left arm for something to completely cover his body along with his messy hair and sunglasses he wore even though he was still inside, then there was a blonde man who tried to keep another man next to him who looked like he could use a diet and then there was this ordinary couple who hated the food as bad as Tsume is having it.

And just then, "Father!" "Mother!" Cries like so had erupted in the room and when the fellow inhabitants turned to see that no strangers were charging at them. It was their children! "I am so glad you are safe!" Now this would be a touching moment but for some reason, it was only lukewarm.

Meanwhile, Naruto and his wife were watching from a catwalk. They understood that they have yet revealed themselves to the Konoha Shinobi. It was like some kind of strange force that can't be seen that is separating them for some apparent reason or more like a plan for them all. "Is it time yet Master?" Naruto and Hinata turned to see Tower joining them on the catwalk. They just can't seem to hide from this boy for long; he was always the champion of hide and seek.

"No. Just let them do what they want and pretty soon they will have to learn something that is going to happen upon us sooner or later. After all, our waiting is all over." Naruto said in a grim tone and Hinata tried to comfort her husband; they lived for four thousand years but they aren't immortal. That is going to strike those who reject the world around them, the world might reject them even harsher.

XXXXX

After all that, the Shinobi were finally released from the custody of G.U.N. They were finally allowed to walk along the cities and regions that G.U.N. control and those they don't. That includes Station Square. So far, the only place they were actually accepted was at a noodle restaurant where only two of the vendors actually served them food; Teuchi and Ayame. For once, on a humorous side, the Shinobi actually felt what Naruto did during his childhood; rejected and unwelcomed everywhere and by everyone but two Ramen Cooks.

"This is great!" Kiba said and Teuchi just chuckled.

"Thank you Kiba. It seems that even my age won't stop me from forgetting how to make my famous noodles." The elderly cook said and then he lost his cheerful attitude and sighed deeply. "Still, even after Four Thousand years, things still haven't changed. No matter how many times you look at it, it is even worse."

"Yeah Dad. It was bad enough that Naruto was the outlaw imprisoned behind village walls and now it is a whole group of them behind invisible boundaries." Ayame brought up while seeing that no one sat in the bar or any table nor chair near the Konoha Shinobi. They all, customer or staff, kept their distance and glared at them.

"Thank you for your concern Mr. Teuchi, Ms. Ayame..." Kakashi said with real emotion behind those words. "And since we are still Shinobi, we will take this in. We have been having the better life compared to most Shinobi and I was wondering when all this was going to stop making us rusted and soft. We need to a sharper and sturdier edge if we are going to survive in this new world." Teuchi, who had seen how Kakashi treated Naruto, was still not sure whatever to take those words or not. You better believe it but Teuchi wasn't always a Ramen Chef and neither was his daughter; at separate times, they both were Shinobi themselves and made their own names before they decided that the changes to Shinobi Standards and laws just didn't agree with them.

"You better because if you don't hand it in…" Ayame said darkly but never finished her sentence. Just looked at Kakashi's hand and soon everyone else had turned after hearing him scream and they soon gave into their shock once they see what was wrong: Kakashi's right hand was crumbling…to dust!

End of Chapter 6.

***Here is number two! Hope it is good!***


	7. Why Are They Hated So?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sonic the Hedgehog game franchise.**

ITAOJ

Why Are They Hated So?

_Previously on In the Aftermath Of Judgment;_

_ After all that, the Shinobi were finally released from the custody of G.U.N. They were finally allowed to walk along the cities and regions that G.U.N. control and those they don't. That includes Station Square. So far, the only place they were actually accepted was at a noodle restaurant where only two of the vendors actually served them food; Teuchi and Ayame. For once, on a humorous side, the Shinobi actually felt what Naruto did during his childhood; rejected and unwelcomed everywhere and by everyone but two Ramen Cooks._

_ "This is great!" Kiba said and Teuchi just chuckled._

_ "Thank you Kiba. It seems that even my age won't stop me from forgetting how to make my famous noodles." The elderly cook said and then he lost his cheerful attitude and sighed deeply. "Still, even after Four Thousand years, things still haven't changed. No matter how many times you look at it, it is even worse."_

_ "Yeah Dad. It was bad enough that Naruto was the outlaw imprisoned behind village walls and now it is a whole group of them behind invisible boundaries." Ayame brought up while seeing that no one sat in the bar or any table nor chair near the Konoha Shinobi. They all, customer or staff, kept their distance and glared at them._

_ "Thank you for your concern Mr. Teuchi, Ms. Ayame..." Kakashi said with real emotion behind those words. "And since we are still Shinobi, we will take this in. We have been having the better life compared to most Shinobi and I was wondering when all this was going to stop making us rusted and soft. We need to a sharper and sturdier edge if we are going to survive in this new world." Teuchi, who had seen how Kakashi treated Naruto, was still not sure whatever to take those words or not. You better believe it but Teuchi wasn't always a Ramen Chef and neither was his daughter; at separate times, they both were Shinobi themselves and made their own names before they decided that the changes to Shinobi Standards and laws just didn't agree with them._

_ "You better because if you don't hand it in…" Ayame said darkly but never finished her sentence. Just looked at Kakashi's hand and soon everyone else had turned after hearing him scream and they soon gave into their shock once they see what was wrong: Kakashi's right hand was crumbling…to dust!_

"Sensei!" Sakura screeched as Kurenai and Guy hurried Kakashi out who was panicking about his disintegrating hand. The other customers ignored the sight which didn't help the Shinobi any better.

"What the hell is going on!? And what is wrong with my leg!?" They heard Kiba shout and saw that indeed, his leg was crumbling in the exact same manner as Kakashi's arm. Akamaru was whimpering about all this, something sure didn't make that little puppy feel easily.

"Come on, we need to get out of this city. It is going to slay us all!" Might Guy shouted with his usual enthusiasm until,

"Easy for you to say Guy-Sensei, check it out." Tenten said and pointed to Guy's hip that was just turned to the same pale and frail stone as the cases before!

"Then where are we going to go!? We will just die anyways!" Kiba shouted while the Shinobi were in total panic. To top things off, the passing civilians just looked in amusement and ignored their state of panic like it was nothing emergent. It reminded the Jonin on how a lonely outlaw Naruto had to live as four thousand years ago in their village; they started to feel a little bad that they allowed it all to happen. And if they were going to say sorry until they lost their voice, it won't come close to make up for a lifetime of painful loneliness.

XXXXX

Back at GUN headquarters,

"What do you mean our children will die out there!? You said that they will just fine!" Tsume yelled at the top of her voice.

"Sorry Mrs. Inuzuka but you are mistaken. We merely allowed your children to go free since we needed to verify blood connections as GUN protocol." One of the GUN soldiers stated which only made Tsume lose more of her patience. "We were going to set your free once we finished outfitting the rest of you when Commander Tower canceled that order. He stated that the air outside this fortress has been recently labeled as lethal to subjects such as yourselves."

"We have names and we are not some kind of guinea pigs! We want to see our children and know why they are going to die!" Tsume exploded but that GUN soldier won't buckle down; his training must be that effective.

"I am afraid that I can't share anything else outside the word Commander Tower has told us." He said before left through one of the doors, closing in as he left. Tsume was left there like a pot about to boil on the kettle.

"He is right Tsume. We have seen it happen and what good will it do if we escape only to suffer the same thing. We have no way of knowing what to do." Shikaku said in his usual tactician style mood.

"…" Tsume can never deny just how good Shikaku could make everyone to stop acting brashly. "Shut up and let me alone for a few hours. I am just about angry to kill someone." Tsume muttered and went to find some where a little private in an open room filled with the other Konoha residents.

"If you are cold than go to a corner. They are usually ninety degrees." Shikaku could help it and only got about ten kunai sent in his direction.

"Shut up!"

And that was another day for the clan heads who are still stuck in their prison GUN Headquarters. Another day behind walls and being stared at by people in stuffy uniforms and visors on their heads. It's maddening but how is that they are not crumbling to dust like with the Konoha Teams that were released from the Headquarters as soon as they were 'admitted'?

XXXXX

Back outside, things are peaceful.

"Looks like coming back here actually did the trick." Shikamaru said when everyone noticed that the disintegrating bodily parts had reverted back to normal. And it all because they arrived back at the Konoha Village itself.

"B-but how? I thought we were goners!" Kiba shouted and everyone turned to Shikamaru for answers as well. Even a genius like Shikamaru had to be nervous since he couldn't understand it all either.

"T-the only thing I can think of is that this place has the same atmosphere as us." Shikamaru started off, still not liking the looks of suspicion and disbelief. "What happened was that we were exposed to the atmosphere of a time when we are over four thousand years old and our bodies had begun to gain their age's worth."

"Man! And I used to be in a hurry to grow up!" Kiba shouted in awe for once but there were still questions. Questions like so,

"Then why weren't Teuchi-san and Ayame-san not crumbling to dust like we did!? They have been breathing in that killer air longer than us! And I have been looking at them, they were just fine!" Ino shouted all in one breathe. The other Konoha Shinobi wanted to know too.

"I-i-I don't know!" Shikamaru shouted and clutched his head in pain. Something that no one has ever seen before. "I don't have all the facts! I know barely anything since I woke up with a headache and found out that the world had aged four thousand years without us! Give me a break for once!"

"Okay Shikamaru." Asuma had actually stepped in to stop the young genius from exploding. "We're sorry for piling the pressure. We all are frighten and confused as well and now we can't leave this village safely."

"So how are we going to find the answers? What if it happens again when we least expect it. We weren't expecting something like this to happen if we left the village." Kakashi, for one, was just glad to get his hand back in one piece.

"Why not make your village fly like Angel Island? Then it can follow you all everywhere you go." When the Konoha Shinobi turned to the voice of a woman that none of them actually recognized and no wonder because it was someone they met before. But who could it be to ask about my villages float like islands?

XXXXX

"So that is it Tower. That is how they are going to react since their time was four thousand years ago." Naruto said while staring at a few screens; one with the clan heads together, another with most of Konoha's Residents in their cells, another with those released living in Station Square and another one showing everything that happened when the Konoha Shinobi teams had returned back to the very village.

"Y-yes Master. That is why we are going to maintain those conditions you asked of us until further word." Tower may be the boss of GUN but he knew not to cross his master or the wife of whom. He was just wondering the main reason he was approached years ago and asked to found an organization like GUN with the order on the side to build those cells. The discovery had earned the funds and notary to make GUN official but all this is something that makes Tower's head spin.

"Very well Tower. Proceed as such while Naruto-koi and I figure out what to do next." Hinata said in his usual motherly tone; soft and kind but also strict and not tolerate of the nonsense.

"Y-yes madam. I take my leave." Tower said before backing away during his bowing and finally stood up straight once he was outside the room. Meanwhile, the ageless couple continued to witness as the events unfold.

"Do you think that it is time for us to finally appear Naruto-koi? They are already scared and frustrated about all this." Hinata never doubted her husband's word and so she was asking since she had noticed that the blonde was troubled by all this.

"I do want for all this to finally be a lot clearer. I feel like we are nothing but puppets to some inhuman force that cursed us all eons ago." Naruto voiced how he looked on all this. "I just don't understand on how the entire village will anger a being no short of a god or that it wanted only us to remain on the face of the Earth all those years."

"I know dearly. I feel the same way, married to the bravest idiot on the planet is so exciting." Hinata said while changing from worried to teasing which made Naruto chuckled.

"And I am married to the world's most mysterious woman. Now that is exciting." Hinata giggled at that statement. And yet the couple never said another word and kissed with great passion. But there was another being who was watching as well and it was one of a voice that hadn't been heard in four thousand years.

XXXXX

Somewhere in the cosmos, outside the reaches and sight of any mortal living being,

**"I Have Indeed Heard Your Thoughts Of Regret Chosen Ones."** Even in its home, this force has yet to reveal its face. Only that it has the arms longer than the tail of any comet and resembled that of a tentacle belong to octopi. **"The Village Has Incurred My Wrath. It Dared To Hurt The Mortals I Have Chosen To Carry Out My Influence. The World Needed To Bury Its History In Blood In Order To Learn How Peace Truly Is. You Both Have Done A Perfect Job, Looking After Your World. Keep Up The Good Work."** And just like that, the unknown area within the Cosmos had turned cold and empty as the silence which followed this godly voice.

End of Chapter 7.

***I nearly thought that I will never get this chapter done since I needed to make a cliff-hanger in order to get you guys guessing.***


	8. The Next Set of Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sonic the Hedgehog game franchise.**

ITAOJ

The Next Set of Suprises

_Previously on In the Aftermath Of Judgment,_

"_So that is it Tower. That is how they are going to react since their time was four thousand years ago." Naruto said while staring at a few screens; one with the clan heads together, another with most of Konoha's Residents in their cells, another with those released living in Station Square and another one showing everything that happened when the Konoha Shinobi teams had returned back to the very village._

_ "Y-yes Master. That is why we are going to maintain those conditions you asked of us until further word." Tower may be the boss of GUN but he knew not to cross his master or the wife of whom. He was just wondering the main reason he was approached years ago and asked to found an organization like GUN with the order on the side to build those cells. The discovery had earned the funds and notary to make GUN official but all this is something that makes Tower's head spin._

_ "Very well Tower. Proceed as such while Naruto-koi and I figure out what to do next." Hinata said in his usual motherly tone; soft and kind but also strict and not tolerate of the nonsense._

_ "Y-yes madam. I take my leave." Tower said before backing away during his bowing and finally stood up straight once he was outside the room. Meanwhile, the ageless couple continued to witness as the events unfold._

_ "Do you think that it is time for us to finally appear Naruto-koi? They are already scared and frustrated about all this." Hinata never doubted her husband's word and so she was asking since she had noticed that the blonde was troubled by all this._

_ "I do want for all this to finally be a lot clearer. I feel like we are nothing but puppets to some inhuman force that cursed us all eons ago." Naruto voiced how he looked on all this. "I just don't understand on how the entire village will anger a being no short of a god or that it wanted only us to remain on the face of the Earth all those years."_

_ "I know dearly. I feel the same way, married to the bravest idiot on the planet is so exciting." Hinata said while changing from worried to teasing which made Naruto chuckled._

_ "And I am married to the world's most mysterious woman. Now that is exciting." Hinata giggled at that statement. And yet the couple never said another word and kissed with great passion. But there was another being who was watching as well and it was one of a voice that hadn't been heard in four thousand years._

_ XXXXX_

_ Somewhere in the cosmos, outside the reaches and sight of any mortal living being,_

_**"I Have Indeed Heard Your Thoughts Of Regret Chosen Ones."**__ Even in its home, this force has yet to reveal its face. Only that it has the arms longer than the tail of any comet and resembled that of a tentacle belong to octopi. __**"The Village Has Incurred My Wrath. It Dared To Hurt The Mortals I Have Chosen To Carry Out My Influence. The World Needed To Bury Its History In Blood In Order To Learn How Peace Truly Is. You Both Have Done A Perfect Job, Looking After Your World. Keep Up The Good Work."**__ And just like that, the unknown area within the Cosmos had turned cold and empty as the silence which followed this godly voice._

"Sensei?" Sakura asked her teacher who just sat on his log, reading his book. "I mean, wasn't everyone in the world supposed to hate us, then why did she help us?" Sakura asked.

"In this world, pride will only make things worse so that is why we accepted help from this 'Tikal' creature and she was right." Kakashi said while closing the book shut. "Now we can go anywhere in this strange but hostile world now all we have to do is either stay here in Konoha or return to it regularly."

"Okay Sensei. I do feel a little trapped though. And we still haven't found where the Baka and his bitch are." Sakura said that last sentence in pure venom. There were just some people in the world who hold onto grudges even for four thousand years.

"Hey! That is my bitch you are talking about! And I don't care if you are a girl too, I won't have my Hinata get stolen even by a lesbian fan girl like you!" Sakura sighed, Kiba was a lot like her. He still has this belief that Hinata is his property and that everyone is against him and wanting her as well; and this all started when Hinata supposedly disappeared around the time they heard that strange voice and that was even before when everything went black.

"I wasn't asking you Kiba and I am not lesbian!"

"I wasn't asking you either girly and I know you are not lesbian. You are a fan girl chasing after a clearly gay bastard, which is even worse!"

"Sasuke-kun is not gay!"

Now it was Kakashi the one who sighed and this one was in disapproval. After having to admit it that his team was never one to begin with, now Kakashi can only listen to Sakura argue about Sasuke and the said boy ranting that his brother is still out there for the killing but was prohibited from leaving the village because of what happened in Station Square. Maybe what Naruto said to them before they blacked out was true after all.

"I can't believe that we are actually flying and it is all thanks to that Emerald underneath us!" Kakashi was tired of loud voices but at least it wasn't like with Sakura and Kiba. This voice was Ino and it came from the closest edge of the Konoha village to Kakashi. And this proved that ever since they ran into that strange girl who asked about floating islands, the entire village and the chunk of earth that was resting on had lifted from the earth, again, and this time it was indeed floating; just like Angel Island back above Station Square.

Kakashi then finally placed his book away and walked up to Ino, only to pull away from the edge that she was dangling on. "Don't be so reckless or you will fall and break your neck!" Kakashi scolded Ino who pouted like a little girl caught stealing cookies out of the jar.

"I just wanted to see it for myself…" Ino pouted and whined which didn't amuse Kakashi one bit. "And besides, if we are floating then where are we going? Back to that city?"

"I thought Asuma told you a thousand times already. We are not going back to the city, we are going in the opposite direction." Kakashi said and Ino pondered,

"But if we are then where precisely are we going?"

"We already seen the area where Suna used to be is nothing but a barren wasteland and the Village of Wave is still a fishing town so we have no reason to go there." Kakashi started, "We are going to the direction of where the County of Water used to be. So that we can actually get a more clear idea on how different this country has become."

By the time Kakashi finished explaining, he finally let Ino back on her feet who still glared at him for that. "Okay Sensei and personally, what do you think we will find there?"

"I can't tell at the moment. After all, even four thousand years can turn a desert into an ocean and vice versa."

"I just hope it is something because somehow, this Village is making me feel like a bird stuffed into the cage it grew out of." Ino said and she didn't notice as she walked down the road that Kakashi nodded in agreement. It must be scary, to have one's home feel more like a prison instead.

XXXXX

"Ah! Welcome back Master! We kept the place in one piece while you are gone!" Sonic yelled and his friends were alerted to when Naruto and Hinata returned to their cottage on Angel Island.

"Thank you Sonic. You and you friends always know how to make an old man like myself and his wife feel welcome." Naruto chuckled, like a kind and gentle grandfather visiting his grandchildren and friends.

"Of course Master. We did learn from the best so please come in." Naruto and Hinata did as such and made themselves comfortable in their favorite place within the cottage; the loveseat that nobody, not even Sonic or his friends, were allowed to seat in. "So please tell us Master. What is going to happen?"

By Sonic's side, Amy and Tails and even Knuckles nodded as they wanted to know too. Ever since Sonic and Amy had witnessed a village appear out of a void in the sky and then was merely asked to have a lookout for any 'strange people in stranger clothes' coming their way into Station Square.

"What is going to happen is the next part of the plan Amy. A plan that we were given to wait for four thousand years to undergo." Naruto said. "It can be good and it can be bad. But we promise that it will all be clear once the time comes."

The anthropomorphic animals looked at each other since they 'clearly' saw the regret and supposed guilt that Naruto tried to hide in his speech. Then Sonic spoke up like he usually does for himself and more importantly his friends. "We know what you are thinking and feeling right now Master. And for the umpteenth time, we will never be mad at you for raising us and improving our lives. Not even if it all leads to Armageddon."

"I know Sonic. I will see to that your training will be complete and so will be your lives before we are through." Naruto said and that was to be the last words spoken on that island for the rest of the day.

XXXXX

Meanwhile,

"I don't know about this. Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Tsume said while looking down on herself. Only that she wasn't wearing her battle armor or even the clothes that were standard to her clansmen. She was wearing civilian and more modern style of clothes. And since she had very limited insight to what she will like, Tsume was wearing remarkably light.

She was only wearing a simple blue t-shirt and black pants. Tsume was not wearing sandals and instead shoes as the latter seemed to be more popular than the former. And her arms and hands were bare which was unusual for a woman like Tsume. "I think Kiba won't yell at you and we finally leave that snow castle of a headquarters only if we do get a makeover. And they said to wear these clothes or otherwise we will have to go back to all the crumby food and no spare underwear." Shikaku retorted and didn't even bother to keep an eye out of Tsume's expression of disgust.

"I just hope that when we were taken in, that out kids will know what to do with the help of their Jonin. Their boss definitely knows something but we are still not told about our children." Inoichi added and his two friends grunted in reluctant agreement.

"HEY!" All three of them heard someone call out to them through the door to their room. "We got company and you need to see them now!" With no good reason to stay, not even to argue some more, they all left their room only to see a couple of people that gave off this atmosphere of being strangers. They were even wearing regular street clothes along with some additions that not a single, former Shinobi present had ever seen before. But they all knew these strangers by face still.

"Naruto…" Tsume said to break the ice.

"Hinata…" Hiashi said to do as well.

"Greetings noble old men and welcome back, to what is left of the Elemental Nations." Naruto said like he was some kind of tour guide to the aftermath of some kind of destruction or something. But Hinata said nothing, there was nothing for her to say at all to this crowd at all.

End of Chapter 8.

***Hey guys! This is still one of the hardest stories I ever made but I am glad that you like it. For all those who are not familiar with Stephan and especially one of his stories called **_**The Langoliers**_**, I am making a reference to it in this chapter and throughout the rest of the story. I won't try to spoil the story but when I made it that Konoha is the only safe haven for the Konoha Shinobi is a reference to how the plane was called 'today' compared to the 'yesterday' surrounding it for the majority of the story.**

** Anyways, as long as they get a good dose of the Konoha's air that is kept within by a time bubble, the Konoha Shinobi will be just fine. Naruto and Hinata are perfectly aligned with the time period of the present so they will not ever suffer that fate. And if you are wondering the others back in G.U.N. Headquarters or the Ichiraku family then you will have to find out some time in the story, I will think of something.**

** One last thing. I have added something in the ending to this chapter will be explained in the next chapter. Can you find it and show it in a review because I will include that reviewer who got it right in the next chapter. That is all and have a nice day and keep warm!***


	9. A Eternal Life of Suffering

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sonic the Hedgehog game franchise.**

ITAOJ

A Eternal Life of Suffering

_Previously on In the Aftermath Of Judgment,_

_Meanwhile,_

_ "I don't know about this. Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Tsume said while looking down on herself. Only that she wasn't wearing her battle armor or even the clothes that were standard to her clansmen. She was wearing civilian and more modern style of clothes. And since she had very limited insight to what she will like, Tsume was wearing remarkably light._

_ She was only wearing a simple blue t-shirt and black pants. Tsume was not wearing sandals and instead shoes as the latter seemed to be more popular than the former. And her arms and hands were bare which was unusual for a woman like Tsume. "I think Kiba won't yell at you and we finally leave that snow castle of a headquarters only if we do get a makeover. And they said to wear these clothes or otherwise we will have to go back to all the crumby food and no spare underwear." Shikaku retorted and didn't even bother to keep an eye out of Tsume's expression of disgust._

_ "I just hope that when we were taken in, that out kids will know what to do with the help of their Jonin. Their boss definitely knows something but we are still not told about our children." Inoichi added and his two friends grunted in reluctant agreement._

_ "HEY!" All three of them heard someone call out to them through the door to their room. "We got company and you need to see them now!" With no good reason to stay, not even to argue some more, they all left their room only to see a couple of people that gave off this atmosphere of being strangers. They were even wearing regular street clothes along with some additions that not a single, former Shinobi present had ever seen before. But they all knew these strangers by face still._

_ "Naruto…" Tsume said to break the ice._

_ "Hinata…" Hiashi said to do as well._

_ "Greetings noble old men and welcome back, to what is left of the Elemental Nations." Naruto said like he was some kind of tour guide to the aftermath of some kind of destruction or something. But Hinata said nothing, there was nothing for her to say at all to this crowd at all._

"Noble old men? You two are older than the rest of us!" Tsume shouted, women sure hate being called old both directly or indirectly. But the blond and his girl said nothing until,

"That is what the ancestors of our own are called and you did leave in your prime during that era long ago." All of a sudden, not one single Shinobi Clan Head can call the blond Naruto or the girl Hinata anymore.

"…just are you and why do you look like Naruto-kun?" Inoichi asked,

"And my daughter?" While Hiashi finished off.

"Because the family resemblance is strong and unfortunately…" The Naruto-look-a-like turned to see the girl companion of his that is the Hinata-look-a-like. "So is grudges held by their children." The Naruto-look-a-like said sadly while giving his companion a side hug which barely did anything. Only for the girl to close her glaring eyes, to give off a more relaxed and secure expression.

"You mean that Naruto-un and Hinata-chan have created a family line!?" Inoichi yelled in disbelief.

"With my daughter!?" Hiashi added with more anger and typical father style of overprotectiveness than disbelief.

"Hinata-kaa-sama is more than your daughter old man. She is the only one in our family that is as respected as her husband and definitely twice as scary when angered." The Naruto-look-a-like said in a tone that indeed spelled out respect that finally got his companion to at least smile.

"Your kaa-sama?" Shikaku was trying to wrap his head around how long this family line is.

"She and Tou-sama are our great, great, great, great, great, great, great, etc. grandparents and that is a fact you know!" The Naruto-look-a-like then grasped his mouth after a very familiar verbal tick; that got his companion to even giggle, a very adorable sight. Of course, the clan heads found it hard to do the same,

"I am starting to believe you and you haven't told us your names if you are not Naruto-kun or Hinata-chan." Tsume said and the pair nodded.

"Right. My name is Minato the XV and this is my twin sister Henra (1) XX."

"Hello." Right now the Clan heads hadn't noticed that 'Henra XX' had a tone in her voice that was a mix of the original Hinata's shyness and some malice. That was because they were really brain dead from trying to take all this in, just how many generations Naruto and Hinata had made while they were gone!?

XXXXX

"Did Master say that he and Mistress sensed a large island than Angel heading in north-west?" Tails asked and that confused the other Anthropomorphic Animals very greatly given their dread expressions.

"But there is only one thing in that direction before the sea and why will anyone want to go there?" Knuckles asked as if listening to the words of a madman, bragging about his latest crazy stunt. His friend all nodded.

"Remember how Master once told us that Konoha Shinobi are crazy, blind, and proud and never listen to all but their own voices?" Amy brought up with a giggle and suddenly, laughter broke out from them all.

"I remember and I can't believe that humans like those are really the real deal!" Tails aid in a way that only a ten year old like him will feel comfortable speaking. His friends just ignored it and joined in their laughter.

"They will really be in for a shock once they finally come across what is awaiting them!" Knuckles proclaimed and it only made the laughter stronger, so much that it echoed through Station Square causing young children to fall for the catchy effects while their parents just watched in amusement.

XXXXX

"What the hell happened here!?' That was to be what was on everyone's minds once they reached their 'destination'.

"I thought you said this was where the Land of Water used to be Sensei? And we went to Wave, this place can't be our former neighbor!" Sakura shouted at Kakashi who just stared at the sight to behold.

"Four thousand years. Is that enough to create a new land altogether?" Kakashi could only mutter while the other Shinobi and otherwise all current Konoha residents were trying to get a good glimpse from their floating island that held their entire village.

Meanwhile, in another place in the former 'Land of Water'. There was some kind of ruin and from the top room that had an open window, was a telescope peering in one certain direction. As the sun shined on the ruins, it was revealed to be a man with the same uniform as the G.U.N. soldiers back in headquarters. By him was some king of communication device while on the other side were any other survival gear and supplies needed for a stake out; rations, water, flashlight, heater device, the works.

"So that is what SS 03 04 59 had issued and explained in their report, well now it is time for my own to carry out." That soldier said and placed his telescope back with his supplies and turned to his communication machine. After turning it on and setting to a certain frequency and then attaching the headphones plus speaker com piece on his head, the soldier started to talk into the speaker. "Yeah this MR 93 58 14 and the package is in sight and heading in the location that Commander Tower had informed us of. Please inform Commander Tower and undergo our next set of orders. Over."

After some garbled speech through the speaker, to prevent any unwanted ears from getting the responses easily, the soldier nodded. "Roger. MR 93 58 14 out!" The soldier then deactivated his communication device and returned to his usual spot to do his usual role as lookout from wherever he was posted. 'I can't wait for the fireworks and fun to happen so I can record it for a party in just two more weeks. I can't wait!' He though off with some much excitement that a strictly trained lookout like himself can barely contain.

XXXXX

"Commander Tower!" A G.U.N. solider had finally found the boss under Naruto and Hinata. "We just received a report from the Mystic Ruins in the Swamp Zone! A large floating object with a village on top that matches the profile of Konohagakure is in sight!" Soldiers are, unfortunately for themselves, expected to give their report in one breath since, even in times of peace, time is money. Money that people like Commander Tower can never afford to waste.

"Very well. Tell our operatives there to move with the plan while I inform the Master. Got it?" Tower gave his orders and the soldier nodded before hurrying off to make it happen. Meanwhile, Tower took his own walk; to the private room that he included in the plans for G.U.N. headquarters. It the room that Naruto and Hinata can have some privacy and yet still overlook the organization.

"Master." Tower said seeing the two people he wanted meet. "Glad to have you back, the plan is working and we are waiting to undergo the next stage."

"Very good Tower." Naruto simply said. "Don't worry about the clan heads, we sent Minato and Henra to them." Tower was surprised for some reason he was glad to verify.

"Your latest son, Minato, I am sure Master but what about your latest daughter? Does she despise them?" Tower asked while hoping that he wasn't to disrespectful. Only to hear Naruto and Hinata both sigh.

"Yes unfortunately. She has the genes of her father's side of the family while Minato still holds what brought their mother's side together. But it was necessary." Hinata took a turn at explaining and Tower nodded without as much as a moment of hesitation. After all, he was still a soldier and he learned that life sometimes does the most horrible of things that are also labeled as necessary; once you are a soldier, you always are no matter who you turn into once you outlived your service.

Of course that is Tower's opinion on all this but to the couple, they hated it all. Another thing that brought them together by the gods above is that both of their lives, there were a lot of cruel 'necessaries' that made them wish for another home and another life entirely. And now they have both of them, it is time for them to reveal the cruel 'necessaries' but for all those who had spoiled and corrupted their former home. It was something they had to live with for four thousand years.

End of Chapter 9.

***I am glad that my story are still going strong and I feel like I am keeping you all on the edge of your seats with every chapter but that is what compels a story; a plot that is making you beg for more. **

**Since the name of Hinata's mother is still up for debate in the canon, I tried to think of another possible guess.**


	10. The Ruins Within The Mist

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sonic The Hedgehog.**

ITAOJ

The Ruins Within The Mist

_Previously on In the Aftermath Of Judgment,_

"_What the hell happened here!?' That was to be what was on everyone's minds once they reached their 'destination'._

_ "I thought you said this was where the Land of Water used to be Sensei? And we went to Wave, this place can't be our former neighbor!" Sakura shouted at Kakashi who just stared at the sight to behold._

_ "Four thousand years. Is that enough to create a new land altogether?" Kakashi could only mutter while the other Shinobi and otherwise all current Konoha residents were trying to get a good glimpse from their floating island that held their entire village._

_ Meanwhile, in another place in the former 'Land of Water'. There was some kind of ruin and from the top room that had an open window, was a telescope peering in one certain direction. As the sun shined on the ruins, it was revealed to be a man with the same uniform as the G.U.N. soldiers back in headquarters. By him was some king of communication device while on the other side were any other survival gear and supplies needed for a stake out; rations, water, flashlight, heater device, the works._

_ "So that is what SS 03 04 59 had issued and explained in their report, well now it is time for my own to carry out." That soldier said and placed his telescope back with his supplies and turned to his communication machine. After turning it on and setting to a certain frequency and then attaching the headphones plus speaker com piece on his head, the soldier started to talk into the speaker. "Yeah this MR 93 58 14 and the package is in sight and heading in the location that Commander Tower had informed us of. Please inform Commander Tower and undergo our next set of orders. Over."_

_ After some garbled speech through the speaker, to prevent any unwanted ears from getting the responses easily, the soldier nodded. "Roger. MR 93 58 14 out!" The soldier then deactivated his communication device and returned to his usual spot to do his usual role as lookout from wherever he was posted. 'I can't wait for the fireworks and fun to happen so I can record it for a party in just two more weeks. I can't wait!' He though off with some much excitement that a strictly trained lookout like himself can barely contain._

_ XXXXX_

_ "Commander Tower!" A G.U.N. solider had finally found the boss under Naruto and Hinata. "We just received a report from the Mystic Ruins in the Swamp Zone! A large floating object with a village on top that matches the profile of Konohagakure is in sight!" Soldiers are, unfortunately for themselves, expected to give their report in one breath since, even in times of peace, time is money. Money that people like Commander Tower can never afford to waste._

_ "Very well. Tell our operatives there to move with the plan while I inform the Master. Got it?" Tower gave his orders and the soldier nodded before hurrying off to make it happen. Meanwhile, Tower took his own walk; to the private room that he included in the plans for G.U.N. headquarters. It the room that Naruto and Hinata can have some privacy and yet still overlook the organization._

_ "Master." Tower said seeing the two people he wanted meet. "Glad to have you back, the plan is working and we are waiting to undergo the next stage."_

_ "Very good Tower." Naruto simply said. "Don't worry about the clan heads, we sent Minato and Henra to them." Tower was surprised for some reason he was glad to verify._

_ "Your latest son, Minato, I am sure Master but what about your latest daughter? Does she despise them?" Tower asked while hoping that he wasn't to disrespectful. Only to hear Naruto and Hinata both sigh._

_ "Yes unfortunately. She has the genes of her father's side of the family while Minato still holds what brought their mother's side together. But it was necessary." Hinata took a turn at explaining and Tower nodded without as much as a moment of hesitation. After all, he was still a soldier and he learned that life sometimes does the most horrible of things that are also labeled as necessary; once you are a soldier, you always are no matter who you turn into once you outlived your service._

_ Of course that is Tower's opinion on all this but to the couple, they hated it all. Another thing that brought them together by the gods above is that both of their lives, there were a lot of cruel 'necessaries' that made them wish for another home and another life entirely. And now they have both of them, it is time for them to reveal the cruel 'necessaries' but for all those who had spoiled and corrupted their former home. It was something they had to live with for four thousand years._

Back with the Konoha Shinobi, they were suddenly like statues as they gazed on something that terrified them somehow. They were at a point that they could see what is commonly called the Mystic Ruins. It was supposedly the site of another Shinobi Village but that one had eventually died out when the years turned cold and cruel.

And in the place of the village ruins were the signs of other civilizations that tried to fill in but they soon fell as well. And over four thousand years, the area was thought to be cursed as more civilizations were born there and died easier and easier with the coming centuries. Pretty soon, nobody wanted to live there or even enter the Mystic Ruins.

That is how the area got its name, that it was littered with ruins of all types and from all centuries. But there was something else, a dense fog that never lets up or even getter thicker. Most fogs will be affected by sunlight, heat and wind but not in the Mystic Ruins. The fog there is constant as far anyone can remember. Or at least, anyone that enters and lives.

"Four thousand years…" Kakashi said once again. "This proves what all that time can do to the land."

"Who cares!?" Kiba shouted. "What I want to know is why we are here!? And don't tell me that Hinata-chan is waiting for me here!"

"Shut it Kiba. We have heard enough." Sasuke shouted and before Kiba could loudly retort, the latter was met with the piercing glaze of Kakashi.

"In case you haven't realized it yet Kiba, we are here to find out what else has happened to the other Shinobi Villages from our era." Kakashi continued. "Once we do, then we will have expanded our horizons to where Naruto and Hinata are. We haven't seen them since we woke up."

"I just hoped it works. I can't stand that the fact that the dobe is somehow still alive after all this time and still with my girl!" Kiba shouted, stubborn like always. "Then I will get my girl once and for all!" Kiba had started to rant once again and this time, no one told him to shut up. They all just got tired of doing just that.

"Anyways, you will just come with me, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura and Lee as we scout out these 'Mystic Ruins' for any sign that someone has been there recently. If not then we will move on." Kakashi said with a glare that left no room for argument from even someone like Kiba. He just wants to get this over with and find the 'man that stole his girl'.

But what anyone is going to find in the Mystic Ruins will be something that will defy all their expectations. And that is because it is something that has defied even the passage of time.

XXXXX

And when Kakashi took a team of the remaining Konoha Shinobi to the Mystic Ruins, the same soldier in his outpost had been watching the whole thing. From his hideout and with the binoculars still at his eyes, he smirked. "I guess that there is no reason to wait any longer. They won't see this coming and when they do, I can't wait to see the look on their faces."

The shoulder then turned past his communication device and past the rations to something else entirely. It was something entirely different, making it hard to describe. The only thing worth mentioning was that there was a wire clearly connecting its back to something outside and at the top of the hideout and lookout. "Show time." The soldier said when he started to type a sequence of buttons and moved some levers.

Then the device started to beep and hum rather loudly. Meanwhile, the wire seemed to connect to some satellite dish that started to move. It moved in a full 360 degrees and released some dense and invisible wave given that the air around the satellite dish had begun to ripple. But the soldier didn't seemed affected and moved to his communication device, "Next step." The soldier then seemed to have developed a different voice or at least, spoke through some kind of voice changer right into the receiver.

Meanwhile, deeper in the Mystic Ruins,

"This fog is ridiculous!" Kiba shouted, simply the only thing that he is good at for the time being. "What are we supposed to find in this stupid mist!?"

"It was a stupid mist that made a certain bastard a threat because he could kill a squad with a fog lighter than this." Sasuke brought up and Kiba just huffed stubbornly.

"Enough you two. We only have a few more blocks to explore then we can move one." Kakashi said with an empty scroll that he brought along to make a map of the Mystic Ruins. And anyone that could see him in the dense fog also saw that the map was nearly filled out.

"I sure hope so because I have been trying to tell Ino-san about this for a while since we started. And I have been getting nothing but static." Shino said with his fingers at his neck, where Shinobi communication bands were placed. And in the fog, the others tried to get to the village too but they heard the same thing as Shino. "That is odd."

"Maybe we are just too far and once we are done with Sensei's map, we will get back to Konoha." Sakura said but those hopes were dashed when,

"Hey! I can't see where Konoha is!" Kiba shouted and pointed at the sky and everyone didn't see the large shape of their floating home either. No matter which way they faced their eyesight to. This drove them to slight panic so they used some of the ruins and other foot lifts to get some attitude. And they saw it,

"Hey! It is leaving! Without us!" Lee shouted when he finally saw where Konoha was floating, away from the Mystic Ruins!

"WHAT!?" They all shouted once they were alerted to such news. What was the meaning of this?

XXXXX

By the time Kakashi and his team had finally got back into range of the floating Konoha, they tried to get in communication with them. But instead. They found the island floating above some kind of city that was above a lake by multiple pillars. It was like the village was made of stone and built over the lake for some reason.

"Look at the water!" Kiba shouted, about something other then 'his girl' and Naruto so everyone was slightly shocked at that. But soon the Konoha team from the Mystic Ruins had seen what Kiba was doing as well; whirlpools. The entire surface of the lake, around each other pillars were whirlpools!

"How are we going to get there and why hadn't they moved closer to us!?" Sakura screamed and her teammates just shook their heads. They had no idea and they don't know if they want to find out or not.

End of Chapter 10.

***Review and no flamers please! Hope you voted for the winning man this week!***


	11. A Village Of A Clan No Longer Lost

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sonic The Hedgehog.**

ITAOJ

A Village Of A Clan No Longer Lost

_Previously on In the Aftermath Of Judgment,_

"_This fog is ridiculous!" Kiba shouted, simply the only thing that he is good at for the time being. "What are we supposed to find in this stupid mist!?"_

"_It was a stupid mist that made a certain bastard a threat because he could kill a squad with a fog lighter than this." Sasuke brought up and Kiba just huffed stubbornly._

"_Enough you two. We only have a few more blocks to explore then we can move on." Kakashi said with an empty scroll that he brought along to make a map of the Mystic Ruins. And anyone that could see him in the dense fog also saw that the map was nearly filled out._

"_I sure hope so because I have been trying to tell Ino san about this for a while since we started. And I have been getting nothing but static." Shino said with his fingers at his neck, where Shinobi communication bands were placed. And in the fog, the others tried to get to the village too but they heard the same thing as Shino. "That is odd."_

"_Maybe we are just too far and once we are done with Sensei's map; we will get back to Konoha." Sakura said but those hopes were dashed when,_

"_Hey! I can't see where Konoha is!" Kiba shouted and pointed at the sky and everyone didn't see the large shape of their floating home either. No matter which way they faced their eyesight to. This drove them to slight panic so they used some of the ruins and other foot lifts to get some attitude. And they saw it,_

"_Hey! It is leaving! Without us!" Lee shouted when he finally saw where Konoha was floating, away from the Mystic Ruins!_

"_WHAT!?" They all shouted once they were alerted to such news. What was the meaning of this?_

_XXXXX_

_By the time Kakashi and his team had finally got back into range of the floating Konoha, they tried to get in communication with them. But instead. They found the island floating above some kind of city that was above a lake by multiple pillars. It was like the village was made of stone and built over the lake for some reason._

"_Look at the water!" Kiba shouted, about something other than 'his girl' and Naruto so everyone was slightly shocked at that. But soon the Konoha team from the Mystic Ruins had seen what Kiba was doing as well; whirlpools. The entire surface of the lake, around each other pillars were whirlpools!_

"_How are we going to get there and why hadn't they moved closer to us!?" Sakura screamed and her teammates just shook their heads. They had no idea and they don't know if they want to find out or not._

"Well we need to think of something. Check yourselves out." Kakashi brought up and his company had started to panic. The skin and clothes on their bodies already started to fall off, like flakes from a cocoon. It won't be long before someone's finger starts to fall off like in Station Square. "Relax…"

"Relax!?" Kiba was not relaxing. He was in an outcry along with the rest of the scouting team. "The last time someone said that, there were twenty kunai at my neck alone! Relaxing is not going to happen to me!"

"I can see that but you are not faring any better than the rest of us by just panicking. That is a lot deadlier than what you are making up the word 'relax'." Kakashi tried his best to settle Kiba down but he must have gotten a failing grade in psychology, given such words.

"I actually agree Kakashi-san. How is relaxing going to get us out of this fog, onto that village and to stop our arms from turning to dust? Relaxing sounds more like taking this gruesome way to go." Everyone knew that voice and refused to believe that it was Lee, actually speaking in a tone of voice that was the direct opposite to his usual loud and childishly optimistic attitude.

"YEAH! HE'S GOT IT CYCLOPS!" Kiba then let it all out and screeched worse than a banshee or anything close to one, like a certain pink haired kunoichi. "We are stuck in the stupid marsh, with this stupid fog and worthless ruins; the water has whirlpools everywhere! And then there is the village, without a…"

Kiba was silenced and so was the rest of his team, from arguing with him, when the water started to rumble. Then some of the whirlpools moved to form a strait, clear line from their location at the edge of the lake to the village. Finally, the lake surface revealed a straight line of pillars a lot like the ones holding up the village; and each one was connected by three bars of what seems to be the same material as the pillars.

"What do you think this is?" Kiba finally asked, breaking the ice of silence.

"I think that this is an invitation." Kakashi said. "You can stay if you want but I rather not turn into dust again." The cyclops said and soon, he was followed by the Genin on the pathway up to the village above the lake of whirlpools. They too didn't want to be piles of dust on the edge of the lake. But what exactly is there that leads the Konoha Nin away from the ruins in the marsh?

XXXXX

Meanwhile, on the flying Konoha,

"Are you sure we should go down there? I never even seen the design of that village." Ino asked. "How are we even sure that we should be here?"

"Shinobi don't talk in questions, Ino. Our enemies do." Asuma said sternly. "And I have no idea why we moved before our scouts came back but I know that the Tikal girl wanted us to come here."

"Sorry Sensei." Ino muttered, the feeling of being seen as a fool for the umpteenth time in just one week was very harsh. She didn't even want to say another word.

"Well it seems that whatever is moving and lifting our village has finally stopped." Kurenai spoke up. "How about it? I hate to sleep on a giant lump of flying rock while not even saying hello to the village below. It seems rather rude."

"Yeah." Choji replied. "Like standing outside a restaurant just opening but not going in. Or when someone was offering a bowl of dango but not even being touched. Or…" Choji was wondering if he was being scolded or praised when he felt a bash on the head before a woman's hand rubbed it very roughly.

"You need to think of something in this giant pebble you call a head, brat!" Anko shouted. "But you have goo imagination, especially with the dango." No one knew what to make off this woman either. She is so carefree and can't choose on how to handle the Genin.

"I think that the answer is clear!" Everyone groaned to listen to the loud voice, Mighty Guy just can't help himself. "We were invited to this youthful village so let's not keep them waiting!"

"Whatever." Now Guy felt down, with the cold shiver from the wind of regret. But this man always had some reason to be so excited that he was worse than a blowhorn. No doubt that this village will be no different.

XXXXX

And so,

"Where is everyone?" Sakura asked after her team spent a good ten minutes in the village and hadn't seen anyone but themselves. Thankfully for them, this village had the same effect as their village somehow; the flakes off their bodies had fully healed and hadn't turned to dust at all.

"There is not even the scent of trash on the streets. It is like this place really is a ghost town." Kiba replied rather calmly compared to recent encounters. Akamaru just kept poking the ground with his nose, having no better luck at getting a scent too.

"That is weird. I have been sending in my bugs to scout out the city and yet they seem to be backtracking." Shino finally spoke up. "Every alleyway, every corner, every road, they all just turn around. And they don't seem to know why."

"One thing that I am not understanding is this strange flux of Chakra." Neji said. "Or to better say that this energy around us is somewhat like Chakra but at the same time, not so. It is almost like a variation of Chakra, just not the type we use for the basis of our Ninjutsu."

"Then it could be a lot like the chakra Naruto used against that match of yours in the Chunin Exam Finals." Sakura suggested but that was dashed when Neji shook his head soon after.

"No, I never forget the feeling of that energy. What I am seeing, getting a massive headache, is an energy that was stranger than even that." Neji said before yelping loudly and grasped his eyes. "Damn, it was getting too painful to keep up. I almost popped a blood vessel."

"All this seems to be some kind of illusion." Kakashi muttered. "The clean and scentless streets, Shino's bugs being sent in backtrack and the flux of energy blinding Neji." The cyclops added, "But if it is a trap then why isn't my danger sense going off? We have been in this illusion for ten minutes and nothing has happened. Not even a nick to the leg." Kakashi was just walking back and forth until he had the crazy idea of taking out one of his kunai and stabbing himself in the leg!

He was used to the pain, but he was still taken by surprise when he ran into someone in the very next instant. "Watch it! I don't run into people like you, I just mind my business!"

"Honey, please not in front of our kids." Kakashi could have sworn to recognize those voices but he couldn't make out where they were coming from when his senses were being fooled with voices, scents and images of a crowd during a festival. "And especially not those kids. Nobody wants to see a man like this anymore than us."

Kakashi just couldn't take all this in and felt like he was some kind of clown with everyone staring, moving in blurs and whispering rather loudly. It was enough to make even a man like him to faint, all it took was a rather hard shove.

XXXXX

"It is strange." Guy said causally. "If this crowd had been here this whole time then most of us would have heard it."

"I agree Guy." Asuma said and the other Konoha Shinobi nodded. The streets covered with people and litter were the last that any of them expected to find. "So where did they come from?"

"Look at the silly people Mommy~!"

"Yeah, don't they know that this is our home and they came out of nowhere~!?" Giggles were followed by similar, innocent statements of children that appeared from every angle to point at them like they were zoo exhibits.

"I am not sure but those symbols are definitely bad news." Adults soon joined the commotion of kids,

"Yeah, like in the history books from some time four millennia ago or something."

"And what about the ones we found in the town square looking like idiots?" The scout team from the flying village soon heard that and hurried over to where the roads seemed to meet at one point; that is the one usually called the 'town square'. Too bad they never heard this last statement which could have led to a much better encounter.

Because when the Konoha Shinobi made it to where their initial scout team were located, they were also being rounded up by soldiers. Each one wore strange armor that were smooth and slender but seemed to be thick and heavy too. Their armor, in question, was in pieces on the shoulders, elbows, wrists, kneecaps and ends of the legs. Underneath, their entire bodies up to their necks were a full body suit of chains with cloth around the joints and ends of the limbs. In their hands were both a shield around their height, spears about half longer and a short sword seen on their belts.

And then there was the commander of the soldiers, by a glimpse of a similar but much more ornate version of the artillery outfit. He was saying something of 'disturbing the peace' and that 'they are in the presence of the _Uzikage_'. And so, the crowd made way for a woman in a very expensive outfit that fitted queens of lore, with the symbol of a whirlpool for the world to see.

But then came the reaction from the ground team that got the attention of everyone watching. "Naruto!?" Sakura gasped but Kakashi's made hers sound more like a quick breath of air. And what he said startled them all,

"KUSHINA-SAMA!?"

End of Chapter 11.

***Hey everyone! By the time I publish this, it be during my Thanksgiving break so remember, eat to your hearts content and think of what you are grateful in life. I know that I will! ***


End file.
